Fire's destruction
by TheRockerOfTheOutlaws
Summary: Second part of Bo's journey with the unexpected Company. As history becomes more clearer, with old wounds reopened, who can Bo really trust? Meeting new folks, as well as face old enemies, will Bo and the Company find the Lonely Mountain, or will they be destined to perish?
1. Chapter 1

Days and night have been a blur for the frail Shape shifter Bo, she had been held up in a small cave, which was nearby where she woke up after from the battle with the Orcs. The cave was small, but it was better than some of the places, Bo had stayed at throughout the years. It provided shelter from the outside world and warmth from the cold breeze, yet it did come with a price, a small amount of space shared with thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard, it did come with its own suffocation and a pounding headache. Yet for Bo, she kept slipping through unconsciousness, due to the dagger that was embedded in her side, while she was unconscious, Gandalf pulled the dagger and sewed up the wound, as well as clean, of course with help from some of the dwarves. When Bo was awake the first time from being free from the dagger, Gandalf told her the news and she was lucky, if it was pushed even further, then it would have pierced her lung, which would make the situation trickier and wouldn't look as great.

"I should count my lucky stars then?" Bo asked the Wizard, which in return he nodded. "You see, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Nor would we." Balin stated, as he sat near Bo, facing his body towards her. Bo smiled, as she met the old dwarf's kind, soft eyes. She quickly glanced away as she heard Gandalf move away and got involved with the rest of the company, it seemed they were planning their next step in the whirlwind adventure. "Don't you worry lass, we won't leave you behind. We need you."

"It's not that Balin, it's…no it's stupid."

"No, go on lass."

Bo looked at the company again, it seemed they were huddled around a map, she heard some mumbles but that was it. It seemed she was kept in the dark again, yet with her situation, what could they do, but leave her out?

Looking back at Balin, she let out a sigh before saying: "Where do you think we be heading next? I haven't been this far in Middle Earth."

Balin smiled before opening his mouth to reply, but hearing a cough from one of the dwarves, he looked over and his smile dropped. He looked at Bo with regret in his eyes, before saying he was sorry.

That was it from then, Bo was either asleep trying to gain her strength, or watching the others discuss what's next. The latter being unhealthy, as deep down she thought like the old Bo, she wanted to lash out, to yell at them for not bringing her into their plans, she was part of the company too, right? But she hadn't had the energy, nor the guts to lash out, she had to try and get along with them all, she had to make allies still, and why not start closer to home?

_…_

_The grass was still as a statue, but it was soft underfoot and brushed against Bo's ankles, as her slacks were rolled up; shy of her ankles. The moon was high in the clear sky, its light swallowing up the earth underneath it, Bo could feel the cold light on her hard skin, telling her she had only a certain amount of time until the transformation. However, Bo forced the reminder to the back of her mind, she had more important things to worry about, she stood in the battlefield of where her family was killed; the only pack where she felt she could always belong, be protected and be happy. Yet the Orcs took all that away. Bo now walked in their footsteps, but if faced could she fight them, or would she run? _

_Bo stopped walking when she thought she heard movement, but looking around her she couldn't see anything. However taking a few more steps, Bo stopped again as she felt something crush under her foot, she lifted her foot and stared at the floor confused, but looking closer the confusion was washed away by grief, as the item she stood on was a small gold chain, the one that her mother wore. Bo picked it up and stared at it in her hand, she remembered her mother had always worn that gold chain around her neck, but now it's free from its master and split into two. _

_Slowly Bo's eyes moved away from the gold chains, and saw masses of now dead bodies, some were piled upon each other, or scatted nearby. Pocketing the chains away, Bo felt tears form in her big eyes, as well as her throat tighten, she couldn't have imagined what she would find, but nothing could prepare for what she saw. She took a step back. She wanted to run away. She wanted to leave and never come back. But she knew running away wouldn't solve things, and she knew she would regret it with the rest of her life. Braving a step forward, she slowly took another and another; forcing herself to look at the dead shape shifters, familiar, warm faces were now cold and to be sadly forgotten over time. Getting closer to the pile of dead bodies, Bo could see more detail of them, she now could tell they were what you call the experienced fighters, the leader of the pack and his right hand men, now they were piled upon each other, blood drained away from their bodies; leaving them to feel the coldness and to embrace the darkness. In death we are equal. _

_At the bottom of the pile, Bo notice it was her own father. Seeing him, she let the tears she tried to hold back go. She felt her knees grow weak and quickly she was kneeling beside him. She wanted to scream. Yell. To show the world what she felt at that very moment. Seeing her father there lying among the other soldiers, in their blood, as well as his own made her blood boil. In a desperate attempt, Bo reached her hands out and pulled at her father's body, trying to free him, but hearing something roll own the pile and crash against a shield, she stopped and looked around hoping no one was nearby to hear such sound. Before staring back at her father, she wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks, but it didn't stop more forming and rolling down her cheeks. She then reached her hands towards her father's hand and freed his sword, she stared at the sword in awe, it looked so powerful and bright in the moon light, and blood was printed upon the masterpiece. Seeing her face, Bo could see how much she looked like her father, everyone had always said she did, she had his dark hair, big eyes and strong features, as well as following in his footsteps. He was strong, tough in many ways, but he was fair, treated everyone as equal, and punished those who broke the law. She had always looked up to him, he had taught her many things: how to hunt, use weapons, to defend herself and fight, and how to read; things which she kept with her, as well as the dagger and sword which she took from her father's dead body. _

_"You said it was safe here. You said this was my home. But look what has happened. You said we only know peace. You said that you and mother was always going to be there for me, now you are both dead and left me alone in this cruel world. I love you…I'm sorry."_

_Bo quickly stood up and backed away from her father's body. She was still shaking, as she put her father's dagger and sword in the scabbard that was around her waist. She looked up hearing a howl piercing through the night sky. She turned her back on the pile of bodies and looked around fearfully. She recognised the howl belonging to a Warg, telling her Orcs were nearby. Bo glanced around for the final time seeing her father and ran towards the west of the battlefield. Entering the forest, she was sort of sheltered from the moon, but she kept on running; fear controlling her, a voice inside was telling her to run as fast as she could and as far from the battlefield she could go. _

_It seemed she had ran for miles, she knew in fact it was only was not that far. She stopped and rested her back against a tree, heart was racing within its cage, fighting against her chest. She collapsed to the floor, and let her body shake, tears ran down her face, she tried to wipe them all away, but more kept on spilling. Looking up, she recognised the place where she was sitting, she had been there many times before with her father, he used to take her there to practice her skills with a sword, as well as show her all about hunting. She found herself smiling at the memory, but hearing many howls of Wargs, her smiled dropped. They were getting closer._

_She stood up and started to sprint, she heard more howls and vicious voices that sent chills down her spine. The chase was on. She ran as fast as she could, but the moon was against her, it provided no hiding space she felt her chest tightening, her vision becoming blurry and losing balance, making her fall over and roll down a small hill. At the bottom Bo, felt her muscles grow tight making her let out a groan of pain. It seemed she had closed her eyes, because when she opened them again she sniffed the air, she could taste the air that the Orcs and the Wargs provided. She let out a snarl, before attempting to stand up, but she stumbled back onto the ground, a pain shot through her making her growl. She looked to the side and saw something sharp embedded into her side and her blood was thickly oozing out. _

_Bearing her sharp fangs in pain, Bo stood back up and bracing the pain started to run again. She could heard the Warg's paws pounding on the ground, desperate to catch up with her. She caught the scent of blood of the shape shifters, which overpowered her, making her lose her balance again and she fell back to the ground; darkness swallowing her up._

_…_

Bo's eyes sprang open, her chest rose and fallen rapidly. She let her eyes roam around, but finding a roof above her head and the company lying on piles of hay nearby, she calmed down. She was safe. Well she hoped she was. They were staying at Beorn's house, a skin changer, who Gandalf forgot to mention to them, until they locked themselves inside his house, while he was a gigantic and furious bear. A man that could change into a bear; mind of state was simple, to kill those who trespasses his land. When a man; mind of state was changeable- unpredictable. Yet Gandalf thought they be safer in the house, rather than in the wild, the Orcs was close by, which meant bad news. Bo was not ready to face them again, nor was the others.

Bo let out a sigh, letting the quiet cover the company. She stared at the celling her mind on the nightmare, she had them more commonly after the battle, it was the same scene every time. She couldn't move on. She tried to force herself, but in the nightmare she was weak and young, something she could remember, all of it she could remember as if it just happened. Many times she replayed certain parts in her mind, and wondered what she would do if she knew what she knew now, but that opened many old wounds; old thoughts and feelings reaching up towards to escape.

…

_Bo sat on the riverbed, daggling her legs over the water. Darkness swallowed her up. The moon was hidden among the grey masses of clouds, making the air feel humid and suffocating. She couldn't sleep that night. She wanted to prevent the nightmare to come to her again, but it seemed the only way to achieve that is to stay awake. In the darkness, she heard the rush of the water below her feet, she felt alive again, she felt like she belonged somewhere when she was close to nature; the old Bo living again. _

_Hearing footsteps, Bo strained her ears for more movement, but none came. She lowered her eyes and notice the air became light and the darkness that surrounded her was defeated by a strong source of light. _

_"Why are you up?" Bo asked, while raising her eyes and turned to see Gandalf standing a few paces away from her, his staff in hand. _

_"I was about to ask you the same thing." He replied. "But as you asked me, I am up because I noticed you were missing, and I thought I come and find you."_

_"So, here I am." Bo stated before facing the river again. _

_"What's wrong, Bo?"_

_"Nothing. I just wanted some time alone. I haven't had some for what seems like ages." Bo replied, after lowering her eyes and pulling at her sleeves. She heard Gandalf move towards her and he sat beside her, laying his staff at the side of him. She kept her eyes lowered not wanting to meet his gaze. Not wanting him to see the truth. "What are you doing, Gandalf?" Bo broke the silence that followed her words._

_She looked up at him and saw him staring out into the darkness. "Nothing, just embracing the silence. You know having some time alone." Bo noticed his eyes glancing towards her for a brief second. "Hmmm…I should do this more often, I can feel a great vibe. Yes…I see why you do this, Bo."_

_Bo shook her head lightly and smiled. "If you want time alone, then I should suggest you can do it somewhere else, on your own, hence the word alone, Gandalf."_

_"Aw, would you let an old man like me, to adventure on his own, to find somewhere quiet?"_

_"You've coped on your own for years, you'll be fine." Bo replied._

_"Ah well… about that, I thought I could stay here, and have alone time with you. I promise I won't say a word." _

_Bo raised an eyebrow, before looking back at the river, embracing the silence again. But she couldn't get her train of thoughts back, she was too conscious of Gandalf sitting next to her, she felt like he could read her thoughts and he would know what she was thinking before she knew. Instead of thinking, Bo let her eyes roam around her surroundings trying to get mind of Gandalf, but it was no good. _

_"All right, you won." Bo stated after letting out a sigh. "Yet again you caught me out. You found me in a vulnerable position, if you can call it that. Since the battle, I've had time to think...a lot, and I have ongoing questions- those that seem no one can shine a light too. They burn within, intertwined with the guilt and the ghosts that I once knew. They will not fade away…I'm unsure if I want them too. All what I feel is the only think I grew to feel and think."_

_"What about before the event?" Gandalf asked, in a soft tone._

_"I don't know." Bo stated after hesitation. "You see, I was so young that I cannot even remember what I felt before. I can guess…it's the only thing I have from my past, while everyone has memories. You now see how different I am. I don't belong here, there, or anywhere. Maybe I once did, I would like to think I did, but you cannot choose these things. Maybe I have brought this upon myself…"_

_"Bo, don't be ridicules. How could you possibly do such thing?"_

_"I don't know. It's what folk's say isn't it?" Bo lifted her head in time to see Gandalf's eyes portray shock and shame; telling her that she is right. "I do too hear what others think. I'm not just some outcast who can pretend…" Bo stopped hearing herself becoming angry, she let out another sigh and lowered her eyes and this time spoke more calmly. "Pretending is the hardest thing to do: pretend to feel ok when broken, pretend to like something that you hate, pretend to sleep when you are afraid, pretend to feel when you feel nothing at all; that's how I adapted in life, making me become a cold hearted, monstrous beast. Something I loathed. Something that I fear myself. Folks see me as foe, but…"_

_"Friends see you as an ally." Gandalf chipped in. "There are some in this world, who are scarier than you, even stronger I dare say. Some can be reasoned with…others cannot. You are nothing like them, my dear Bo, you are what you are, but you're not dangerous."_

_"Who do you speak of, about those who cannot be trusted, but some can be reasoned with?"_

_"You will see." Gandalf stated before moving._

_"Gandalf…" Bo started, but was stopped when Gandalf stood back up and stared at her. _

_"I said you will see. Now if that is all Bo, I think it is time to get some sleep, we got a long journey ahead of us."_

_…_

Bo was more careful of what she told Gandalf after that talk, it seemed her troubles was nothing compared to his. He hadn't said anything more either, but she felt his eyes upon her when she weren't looking, or when she was trying to go to sleep. She had always wondered what was going on in his brain, but she quickly found out she didn't want to, as sometimes he spoke in riddles.

She lifted up her shirt to reveal the scar she gained from the battle, it looked better than a few weeks ago, her fingers followed the scar lightly, it still hurt but it was getting better. Hearing movement nearby, Bo turned her head to the side and stared at Bofur who was fast asleep next to her, his eyes were closed and his chest was raising and falling softly; he seemed to be at peace. She was thankful for him and Balin at the very start of the journey, they were the only ones who noticed her and helped her; even saved her from herself. It seemed they were more prepared to fight for her and help her in any kind of way after the battle, _I think everyone has changed because of the battle, _Bo thought to herself, while staring back at the celling, she could feel tension from some, as well as caution.


	2. Chapter 2

** *New Scene***

* * *

Feeling the warmth of the sunlight upon her face, Bo moved onto her side hoping the sun wouldn't be able to reach her, but it seemed it was coming from the big window, which was not far from where she was sleeping. She let out a moan of annoyance and shielded her head with her right arm. A few seconds passed, then she could hear soft voices coming from nearby. She laid still trying to hear who the voices belonged to and what words they were forming, however with all her effort she could only pick up some words here and there, making her open her eyes in wonder, was she losing her abilities, or had the wolf been buying its time?

"She looks peaceful." Bo heard Bofur state, as it seemed he was standing nearby, so she could hear him.

"Aye, she has been through a nail biting trial, as we all have." Balin said. "Now leave her to rest, Bofur, I wouldn't like to be in your shoes if you wake her up. Doesn't matter if she's in this form, she is still tough as the sprit within, sharp as its teeth and appreciates her sleep."

"I know, Balin, I was just checking if she is ok. It seems this is her first time of having a full night of rest."

Lowering her eyes, Bo reached her hand to her neck of her shirt and pulled out a gold chain, the one she found on the battlefield where all her of pack was destroyed; the necklace belonged to her mother. However this time it was whole, as Bo forged it back together, she kept it around her neck as it close to her heart.

"Stop being a nanny." Bo heard Nori say.

"Nori is right, Bo is alright, she is asleep and away from danger. " Gandalf spoke, his voice was calm, something none of them heard for a while. "Now come back, Bofur."

Bo heard Bofur shuffle back to where the others were. Hiding her gold chain away, Bo lifted herself up but a pain shot through her, making her grit her teeth in annoyance. It seemed the healing was taking forever, Gandalf had offered to use some kind of magic to make the pain more bearable, despite this, Bo declined as she wanted to feel the pain; to remember what the Goblin's and the Warg's put the Company through.

Lifting her head, Bo saw Gandalf standing near her side with concern in his eyes. She shook her head, knowing what he was going to ask, he had been asking the same question for weeks since the dagger was removed from her body. However she did accept his hand to help her up. Standing, she felt his other hand wrap around her waist; helping her towards where the others stood.

"I'm not a cripple, you know." Bo stated.

"I know. But I'm your friend, Bo, it is what friends do; help." Gandalf said, his voice was small so only she could hear. "You got so much sprit in you, Bo, but you got to overcome the barrier of letting those who want to help you come over the wall of yours."

Bo just stared at the wizard; stuck on what to say. However seeing the Company gathered around the back door made her mind swarm with questions, she could hear someone say they knew it was mistake, which confused her even more. Standing with the others, Bo saw they were anxious, their voices held worry, but looking out of a window and following their gaze she understood why they were gathered around and acting so scared.

A gigantic structure of a man, well he looked human, despite his size, but his dark, rough hair ran down his spine, his arms were very muscly giving him a tough look, his skin was painted with mud and his clothes were made out of anything he could find it seemed; no animal fur, or skin could be found. Beorn. Bo watched as he drove his axe onto a large piece of log, making it spilt in two; a clear cut. She then moved her eyes back onto Gandalf wondering if he was mad, how could they let them stay in a stranger's house, who was seven foot tall and could kill them any second, he probably could do the task without breaking a sweat.

"I say we should leg it." Nori piped up it seemed his thief skills may come in handy after all. "Slip out of the other way."

Quickly Dwalin pushed through and grabbed Nori's arm making him stare at him, before stating: "I'm not running away from anyone. Beast alone."

Nori started to say something, but Gandalf chipped in trying to settle the matter: "There's no point in arguing. You cannot pass the Wilderness without Beorn's help."

Bo quickly turned her head and stared at Beorn and watched him cut through another log. Wouldn't he had known that they stayed at his house? But the real question was, whose side was he on?

"You be hunted down, before we get to the forest." Gandalf added. It seemed Bilbo was hiding, but he moved side wards catching Gandalf's attention. "Ah Bilbo there you are." He then moved towards the door, while saying: "This will require delicate handling, we must trend very carefully. The last person who startled him was torn to shreds."

The last statement made Bo stare at the Wizard. Hearing another stab of the axe made her jump. They were going to face this creature head on, hoping they weren't going to be killed? Did the wizard have something up his sleeve, or was he planning this along the way?

"I will go first." Gandalf quickly added, before calling out Bilbo.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" The hobbit asked, his words were stuttered; showing how nervous he was.

"Yes." Gandalf simply replied ignoring everyone's stares and nerves. "The rest of you come out in pairs. Stay here and don't come out until I give you the signal. And no sudden moves or loud noises, and don't over crowd him. Only come out in pairs." The wizard then turned his eyes upon Bo. "Bo, you're with me and Bilbo."

Bo felt everyone's eyes upon her, but she just stared at the wizard. She licked her lips nervously, before glancing out the window as if to remind herself where she was and what she was about to face. Slowly she made her way towards the door. The wizard quickly turned around to add that Bomfur had to come out on his own as he counted as two people. Rude.

Outside the house, the trio made their way towards Beorn, however Bilbo and Bo couldn't help but notice Gandalf was looking nervous, which made Bo realise she hadn't seen the wizard nervous before, not even when she had turned, or when he is in the company of Suaraman. Seeing him like that, made Bo think it made him look human.

"You're nervous." Bilbo stated, making the wizard stare at him.

Another cut of the axe, made them all stop and stared at Beorn, the action not helping the situation.

"Nervous? What nonsense." Gandalf said, letting the hobbit and Bo know he was. Walking a bit nearer of their host, Gandalf added: "Good morning!" However it seemed Beorn didn't hear him, instead he swung his axe again, making the trio step back a bit as they didn't want to be at end of his axe. Gandalf said good morning again, but in a more cheery, sing a long kind of voice, making Bo stare at him.

However Bo moved her eyes back onto Beorn as she couldn't hear more cutting, or swinging of the axe. As her eyes were upon him, she noticed scars were upon his back, scars like from a whip; making her curious. She let out a loud gulp, before the host asked who they were. His voice was dark, which made a cold spell travel down Bo's spine.

"I am Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." The wizard replied, before bowing.

Bo quickly took a step back with fright as he watched as Beorn swung around, while holding his axe to face them. His face held strong features of a bear, his beard was turned out, but it was strong. His eyebrows were wild. His eyes were hard.

"Never heard of him." Beorn stated.

Gandalf slowly looked up at him, before stating he was a wizard. "Maybe you have heard of my colleague, Radagast the Brown?"

"What do you want?" Beorn asked, it seemed he had enough of their company already.

"Simply to thank you, for your hospitality. You may have noticed we have took refuge in your loggings last night." Gandalf replied, while pointing back at the house. However it seemed Bilbo was hiding behind the wizard, as he shyly peeked his head out to see Beorn himself.

"Who is this little fellow?"

"This would be, erm, Mr Baggins, from the Shire." Gandalf replied nervously.

"He's not a Dwarf is he?" Beorn asked darkly, while picking up his axe.

"What? No!" Gandalf replied. "He's a hobbit."

"A Halfling? How is that? How come you are here?"

"Well the fact is that we've had a bad time with Goblins from the mountains."

"Why did you go near Goblins for? Stupid thing to do."

Bo seemed to have moved forward in a threatening manner, but Gandalf stopped her by grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back to stand next to him. However her move didn't go unnoticed, as Beorn's eyes moved onto her, making her want to squirm. It seemed she had lost herself for a second.

"And who is this?" Beorn asked.

"This is Bo, the Shape Shifter."

"I've never heard of you either." The host stated however Bo noticed a glint of interest within in his eyes. "But I've heard of your pack."

Bo stared at him confused and shock, she wanted to know what he meant, but she knew the time was not now.

"You're absolutely right." The wizard said while moving his right hand up and down, as if trying to calm down the host; moving things forward. He was on about the Goblins again.

Gandalf stopped talking as they heard footsteps from behind them, they all turned to look at the house and saw Dwalin and Balin standing there, before introducing themselves to Beorn.

"I do confess, er, several of the group are in fact Dwarfs." Gandalf stated, after he turned around to see Beorn had picked up his axe in a threatening manner.

"Do you call two, several?"

"Well, erm, when you put it that way…"It seemed Gandalf was stuck on what to say. "Well, there could be more than two."

Quickly another set of Dwarfs walked out, making Gandalf stop and give up.

"Oh here's more of our happy troops!"

"Do you call six a troop?!" Beorn shouted, it seemed he was getting angry. Gandalf awkwardly laughed, which didn't help the situation. "What are you? A traveling circus?" By that question, Bo quickly turned her head, so she was staring at Beorn again; through narrow eyes.

"Dori and Ori at your services." Dori stated nervously as he and his younger brother stepped out.

"I don't want your service!" Beorn announced threateningly.

"It's absolutely understandable." Gandalf stated while staring back at Beorn trying his hardest to get the situation under control. However hearing another pair of footprints made him look back. "Oh Fili and Kili, I quite forgotten." Quickly four more pushed each other out: "Bifur, Bofur, Nori and Bomur."

"Is that it?" Beorn quickly looked at the Dwarfs before asking: "Is there any more?"

Bo looked back at the Company and slowly Thorin stepped out of the house to take his place beside his Dwarves.

….

Sitting at the table, the Company seemed silent; cautious of their host. While she ate, Bo let her eyes roam around, the house was spacious, it housed many animals, as well as the owner, the objects within the building was gigantic compared to the Company, but everything looked normal, well normal you can get in a Skin Changer's house.

"See anything you like?" Bo heard someone ask, which made her jump.

She turned her head and saw it was Beorn, his eyes were brown, big and hard; there was glint of anger, which was permanent. She lowered her eyes to his wrists and noticed a heavy remains of a lock of chains, _he must have broken them when he escaped from where he was forced to be inhabited_, Bo thought.

"I…I was just admiring your house, I haven't seen anything quite like it." Bo finally replied. "It is not grand of a place like the Elves in Rivendell, or the celling isn't low unlike the holes in the Shire, but it is your home; somewhere _you_ belong."

The only reply she got was a grunt, _it could have gone worse_, Bo thought truthfully. However it seemed to Gandalf it couldn't, as Bo moved her eyes upon him and saw irritation expressed in his eyes, in which Bo expressed a ghost smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"So, you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Destroyer, hunting you?" Beorn asked, while walking to Thorin who sat the end of the table.

"You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north." Beorn replied. "The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

Bo stopped eating and slowly lowered her spoon and stared at the bowl of food, as she heard Beorn's words, _that explains the chains on his wrists_, she thought. However she felt like she couldn't eat more of her food. In a way she knew how this stranger felt, it seemed there were more folks that hate the Orcs; they all shared the same passion of hate towards them and want them to be destroyed.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked, making Bo stare at him for a few seconds, before glancing at Balin, Bofur and Gandalf who stared at her, knowing they were thinking of her. She slowly lowered her eyes, unsure what to think, but she knew what Beorn was going to say, she was standing in the same position: _once _there was a whole pack, a whole species, all was hard, but fair. A pack that adapted to changes of weather, to unlikely events and fight together; to protect each other- the pack's loyalty and vow, only to be broken when in death. The pack seemed so mighty, yet all was destroyed by another pack, this pack being unfaithful, dirty and sickening; to leave one remaining individual to live with their torture and nightmares of that night, to hide and to feel fear.

"Once there was many." Beorn replied.

"And now?"

"Now there's only one." Bo bravely moved her eyes upon Beorn and saw him standing tall, she wished in the future she could tell people her side of the story and but the questions to rest, to throw the suspicions away and to clear her family's name, so when folks all over Middle Earth speak of her pack they won't feel ashamed, nor sad, but to feel proud; to feel like they are part of the pack themselves. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf agreed.

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Bo moved her eyes upon Gandalf, who was sitting next her. She had heard some tales of this place, none were pleasant either.

"A darkness lies upon that forest, foul things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and The Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need."

"We will take the Elven road, their path is still safe."

"Safe?" Beorn asked in disbelief. "The wood of Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"Doesn't matter?" Bo echoed.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn replied, he stared at Thorin again and walked closer to him; tension swift through the air. "I don't like dwarfs they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem less than their own." Bo slowly reached for her sword, but as her hand touched the handle, she felt a hand upon hers, making her look up to see it was Gandalf. He shook his head, as Bo expressed her confusion. She moved her head and stared at Beorn again and watched him pick up a mouse, which Dwalin pushed away from his arm. "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

Hearing Beorn's statement of hating Orcs more, Bo quickly let go of her sword, in which made Gandalf take his hand off her hand. In a rash fashion, the Company finished their breakfast and started to gather their things, before heading outside. They were each loaned a horse, and Beorn's last words to them were: "Go now, while you have the light. Your hunters are not far behind."

…

"The Elven Gate." Gandalf stated, as the company reached Mirkwood, he turned around to face the others to add: "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin stated.

"For now." Bo quietly stated.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf added.

As Bo slid off her pony's back, she patted his neck and whispered: "Good boy, gallop until you reach you're master's border; there you will be safe."

"This forest feels sick, as if a disease lies upon it." Bilbo stated as he stared at the tall trees before them. "Is there no way around?"

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance… south." Gandalf replied.

"Always going for the quick, but hard option, Gandalf." Bo stated, however it seemed he weren't listening to her, as he moved towards the forest, as if he seen something. She let out a sigh trying not to free her anger, instead she turned around and helped the others to free their horses.

However Gandalf was quickly reunited with them, making them all stop and stare as he shouted: "Not my horse, I need it!"

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked.

Bo spun around, her eyes narrowed as she watched as Gandalf hurried to his horse. "You can't, Gandalf. Not again. You can't just leave when you're putting us in further danger."

"Further danger?" Gandalf echoed, while he turned to face Bo. "This whole journey was full of dangers to begin with, you all have survived time without me."

"You think? Ok answer me this: Who saved us _all _from the Trolls? Who saved us from the Goblins? Who saved us from…wait that was the Elves, but who saved us from…hang on that was the Eagles." Seeing Gandalf turn around to attend to his horse, Bo grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around so he was facing her, she felt many eyes upon her and the air brewing tensely. "I need you, Gandalf. We all need you and you need us."

"I'm sorry, Bo, but there is something I need to attend to." Gandalf stated calmly, he placed his hand upon her shoulder. "I wish you luck and good speed." He pulled her into a hug, which she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will be with you soon; I promise."

Bo quickly let go, hearing him whisper the empty words, which she was used to hearing. Many folks have spoken them with true passion, but most never returned; fate showing its true nature. She watched through narrow eyes, as Gandalf closed the gap between him and his horse.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slops of Erebor." He quickly looks at Thorin and spoke hastily, before climbing onto his horse. "This is not the Greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asked him.

"No matter what may come, do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again." Gandalf replied, though it was more of a warning.

As Gandalf started to move away from the company, Thorin walked towards the entrance of the forest. "Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sunsets on Durin's Day. Let's go, we got one chance to find the hidden door."

Slowly the Company descended and followed their leader; Thorin Oakenshield, with weariness and shadows lurking within, fighting with their hopes and beliefs. The questions which they want to be answered, but can't shine a light to: Will they see Gandalf again? What might attack them in the forest? Is this where _all_ their fate lays, or is it somewhere else? Will they reach the other side of Mirkwood?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I begin by saying there is a little snippet of a scene from the extended version of DOS, which I liked, also I added lyrics of song called: "Hell &amp; back" by the mighty Judas Priest so the credit of that goes to them, I have added two OCs, which you will see later on, but the rest rightly belongs to JRR Tolkien. Enjoy :) **

* * *

"The path turns this way." Thorin stated, before following the path.

Dwalin was right behind his leader; loyal as ever. The Company kept stopping and starting trying to find the path, remembering what Gandalf warned them about; frozen upon their thoughts. Using his axe, Dwalin found the other part of the path they were following, telling the rest it was that way. It seemed they were in the Mirkwood forest since forever, time was going against them _all_.

Suddenly Bofur announced he had a found a bridge, making them all hurry and to see the bridge which Gandalf had told them before he left. However setting their eyes upon the said bridge, their hearts dropped as their eyes followed it, seeing it broken in half; the middle non-existent.

"Well, our luck has just ran out." Bo stated, making most of the Company stare at her. "Gandalf has yet again led us to a dead end and he has ran off, leaving us to deal with his consequences."

"This is no time to blame Gandalf, lass, these are dark times and there is dangers, which we cannot see that lurks around us." Balin said while looking at with stern in his eyes, making Bo stare at him.

"We can try and swim it." Bofur added, as if he didn't hear what Bo said.

"You know what Gandalf said, a black magic lays upon this forest; these waters have been enchanted." Thorin said, his voice hard and echoed through their minds.

"It doesn't look every enchanted to me." Bofur mumbled to Bilbo.

"We must find another way across." Thorin added, making everyone turn around.

Short, swift seconds past and Kili's voice aroused in the eerie silence: "These vines look strong enough."

Before he could put his whole body weight upon the vines, Thorin shouted his name sternly, making him stop and face his uncle before adding: "We send the lightest first." Which made the whole Company stare at Bilbo. Short of five seconds, the hobbit turned his head around in confusion, then Bo could see his eyes held worry, she watched as he walked towards the vines stiffly, however her eyes were back where he stood, he was staring into the water, was he slowly being affected by the enchantment? The whole place scared her, but she knew Gandalf would want someone to keep the hobbit safe, yet did that responsible came down upon her, or one of the Company?

Standing with the others, Bo watched tensely as the hobbit made his first move, surely there was another way, a safer way? Then looking around her, reminded Bo why that question was silly. He was slow, but the vines wobbled beneath Bilbo's feet, he stretched out a hand to try and reach another vine, after saying: "I see no problems." However stating that was a curse, he slipped and fell, but luckily he wrapped his legs around the vine he was standing upon, before adding: "There's one."

Bo seemed to have moved forward while she watched the hobbit move upon the vines before the enchanted waters, she stood next to Balin; her heart in her throat. What would Gandalf do, if he was there? Bo shook her head, he weren't there and she needed to stop thinking about him, like Balin said, it was no time to blame him and she needed to help them.

"You ok, Bilbo?" She found herself asking.

"Everything is fine" he replied, before climbing back on the vine to move the last metre or so, then to jump onto the other side, he slowly sat down, mumbling to himself, before shouting: "Stay where you are!"

However without permission, the Dwarfs descended upon the vines, looking like a bundle of mess, most were having trouble. Bo watched with annoyance, she would go last, not wanting to break the vines, nor wanting to put the others in danger.

"At least none have fall…"

Before Bo could finish her sentence, Bombur slowly fell backwards and into the shallow waters below, making Bo cringe. She shook her head and waited for the others to descend from the vines. Quickly they were all off and she climbed upon the vines, slowly and steadily she moved_, at least it's not high up_, Bo thought to herself, while holding tightly to a vine, which she leaned her whole body upon.

"You ok, Bo?" She heard Bofur ask, seeing her hands shake.

"Yes, just fine, it's like walking through the forest in the middle of autumn, where the leaves have turned golden and fallen upon the floor; crushing underneath my feet." Bo replied sarcastically.

"No its not."

"Bofur, I was being sarcastic."

After a long minute Bo made it to the other side, which she was welcomed by Bofur, he rubbed his hand upon her arm in a comfort motion, she smiled and nodded, seeing worry in his eyes. Hearing footsteps, both turned around and saw the rest walking away, which they quickly followed.

"This forest gives me the creeps." Bo later stated, as the Company walked further through the forest; following the path.

"We soon be out of here, lass." Balin said in a comfort voice, yet Bo could pick up his worry.

"Air...I need air." Bofur suddenly said, making Bo swallow hard, realizing she too needed air.

"My head it's spinning! What's happening?" Ori asked in panic.

"Keep moving." Throin as usual commanded.

However the Company stopped, the path seemed to have disappeared, making the Company alarmed. Yet Thorin made them look for it, although they were starting to feel dizzy, their surroundings blurred, their words echoed and images came alive. Bo was not far from the others, she heard them saying they can't find the path, and their desperation in their voices. Bo stopped and crouched down to the left of her, spotting a spider's web, she leaned in; curiosity making her sniff it lightly and stared at it hard, telling herself she didn't like what she smelled. However she stopped hearing the familiar sound, a sound which she hadn't heard for years; a howl of a wolf. She slowly stood up, while straining her ears, making sure she weren't hearing things. Hearing another call, she spurned around while drawing her sword; pointing it angrily towards the space before her. Yet she couldn't see or hear nothing.

"Enough! Quite! All of you!" Thorin shouted at the others, drawing Bo's attention away from her surroundings. "We are being watched."

Bo quickly looked around her, but she couldn't see anything. She quickly moved herself, so she was standing with the others, waiting for Bilbo to tell them which way to head, however Bo noticed the air around them grew tensed, the hairs upon her skin stood on their ends and felt cold. Licking her lips and turning around, she slowly walked away from the others, she could hear whispers of some kind. Flexing her fingers upon her hilt, she stopped facing some bushes, it was getting colder and the air seemed thinner. Narrowing her eyes, Bo turned head, but to quickly face forward hearing a snap of a weak twig, a gasp left her mouth as standing before was a gigantic spider.

"Guys…we got company!" Bo shouted, however hearing a stifle cry, she turned her head and saw the others down on the floor already in their spider web tombs, it seemed they tried to fight, but there was too many. Looking back at the spider before her, she licked her lips nervously, before swinging her sword at her, but it flung one of its legs at her, making her fly across the surrounding and hit a tree, she quickly let out a groan of pain, before falling upon the ground; the world around her faded into darkness.

…

I have roamed so far away  
I have found there's no turning back  
I have seen so many things  
I have been to hell and back

Still in the land of the living  
Rocking the home of the brave  
Staying alive and still kicking  
Ain't got no need to be saved

_Hearing a heart piecing howl, Bo's eye sprang open in terror, she hadn't heard another wolf's howl since the day of ruin, many times she sat on top of a hill and howled to the moon; a mourn to the lost. Looking around her, Bo couldn't see anyone, instead she could see she was lying in a forest. The leaves were golden upon their branches, some were brown and were slowly fading upon the ground, piled upon each other as if hiding the forest's secrets. A warm light swallowed the area, tempting Bo into quenching her thirst. By the riverbed, she stood, she slowly lowered her head and but she didn't move any further, as if her body turned into stone. She grew stiff. Her breath shallow. As she stared back at herself in the form of a wolf, the piercing eyes reflecting her inner thoughts, the things she had seen and once felt, the black fur which had been rolled in mud and drenched into the autumn rain, opening her mouth she saw the razor sharp teeth which had ripped through many animals broke many bones and tasted gallons of blood of the unknown. _

_Thinking of those thoughts, she quickly moved back from the water scared of herself; the real her. The beast. She lowered her eyes and saw her hands and feet had turned into paws, her nails into sharp claws, turning her head, she wiggled her behind and saw her tail wagging side to side. _

_Was this the real her, or was the form of two legs? She felt free in the form of a wolf, yet it had its consequences. In the other form, she could control herself and her feelings…well better than when she was a wolf and she could remember who was who, and none was food. _

_Sitting down, Bo moved her head so she could see her surroundings, it looked familiar but she couldn't remember how. She couldn't remember being there before, she swore she was at another place before she woke, yet where was the evidence? Hearing another howl, Bo jumped onto her paws and found herself waking up from another dream, woken by something nuzzling her softly. Her eyes slowly looked around her and they grew wild as two wolves looked down upon her, looking nearly identical to Bo. _

_"You finally woken." The wolf on her left spoke, her voice was soft and full of tender._

_Bo stared at her with confusion and shock. She recognised her voice. She recognised both of the wolves. But both of them were dead, why were they standing next to her? _

_"Don't you recognise us, Bo?" The same wolf asked._

_"Of course she recognises us, Lupa, she is our daughter." The other wolf replied._

_Bo stared at the other wolf, his voice was deep, but it held kindness, something she remembered from her childhood, the hairs upon her stood on their ends as she heard both of the wolves' voices. She slowly got up, unsure what was going on. Unsure what to feel._

_"Why are you here?" Bo asked slowly._

_"Why?" The male wolf asked in disbelief. "It's you who shouldn't be here, Bo."_

_"Ok why shouldn't I be here?" _

_"It's not your time, Bo." The female replied._

_Bo stared at her confused. "Not my time? Time of what?"_

_"Of life." The male replied, making Bo stare at him. _

_"Hemming, do you think it is wise?" Lupa asked, uncertainty held in her voice._

_"Lupa, she needs to know." The male wolf replied, before resting his warm eyes upon Bo, she always remembered his eyes, they were big and black, yet sometimes she could see a flash of blue through them. "Bo, there is no easy way to tell you, but you got to wake up, or I fear you will stay here forever."_

_Bo stared both at Hemming and Lupa, waiting for one of them to break a smile, or to laugh to tell her this was a joke, but none came. What is going on? Slowly as things were quiet, she remembered being in a sick forest, with a group of Dwarfs and a hobbit, then things changed, there was a massive spider and…_

_"Are my dead?" Bo asked in a panic._

_"Not yet." Lupa replied, before taking a step towards her. "That is why you need to wake up, Bo, you need to leave here and go back to Middle Earth."_

_Bo lowered her eyes trying to take in what she was being told. She had heard people talk about their experience of being dead for a few moments, before becoming conscious again, she was unsure if they were telling the truth, but now she knew the drunken men of the tavern was right, or maybe she was drunk? However her mind quickly went onto a wizard, who she apparently knew, he was kind to her and cared for her like no other, was he the reason why she kept up with life all this time and her heart longing to see Middle Earth again, or was there another reason? Did she have to go back? What was there for her? _

_"Can't I stay here, with you?" Bo asked them both, after raising her eyes. _

_"You are needed in Middle Earth. Others are in need of your help, those you don't know and those who you are close with." Hemming replied, after walking towards and stood before her. "You don't know it yet, but you will become something great; the daughter of Hemming and Lupa. Bo you will be sung in great songs and your name will be told proudly in stories."_

_Bo stared at her father, the words came of a surprise. Suddenly she felt something warm against her neck, she looked down and saw her mother nuzzling her nose, Bo let out a smile, she couldn't remember when her mother touched her, she had missed it, more than she knew. She rested her head upon her mother's and closed her eyes for a few seconds trying to capture the moment, however her mother slowly moved away, making Bo open her eyes._

_"Be safe Bo, stay with Gandalf and help." Lupa stated softly before slowly walking away._

_"I miss you." Bo stated, before setting her eyes upon her father again. "Both of you."_

_"We know. We look upon you every day and now we can see how you've grown. Strong mind and heart, desperate to show you are tough and can fight, but why, Bo?" _

_"I…I tried being like you, father, but I guess I never will be. I am a monster. I am hated by nearly all, I was left by myself at a young age and adapted to the wild, to survive the harshness of Mother Nature and different folk." Bo stopped finding her voice break, she lowered her eyes, embarrassed. "I have brought shame upon my name and our family, I'm sorry, father. I've always wanted to become like you."_

_"Bo, you haven't brought shame upon yourself or the family, you've lived a hard life, but you got to open your heart and eyes. Things can be not what they all seen to be, yet things can be more than you know. The wizard you are with, he has a great heart Bo, he wants to protect you and save you any way possible, let him in; let him into your heart. The two Dwarfs as well, they all want to help, you got to let them in; don't let everything build up. If it weren't for your mother I think I would have gone mad, but I love her and you, which is what drives me on." Hemming moved past Bo and stopped a few paces to stare at the dying sun. "There is many paths in one life time, you have many choices to pick from, but remember you always have a choice." He looked back at Bo. "Remember who you are, Bo. You are a shape shifter, a great magic, as well as from a great pack. We were loved once, before the Orcs came down. You must go back now."_

_Bo watched as her father walked towards her again and stood before, she allowed herself to nuzzle her nose against his neck and he wrapped his neck around hers. "I promise I try father."_

_"Be yourself Bo, be the wolf I trained you to be and the shape shifter I brought up." Her father said, before vanishing._

_Bo stood by herself again, a wave of grief overcame her, as the last words echoed around inside her. Was it time for her to show her wolf, or to hide?_

_…_

Out of the fire and into the black  
We've been through it all  
We've been to hell and back

When I was young life was savage  
The leather gets scuffed as it's worn  
Rolling along you get damaged  
So you grab the bull by the horns

Out of the fire and into the black  
We've been through it all  
We've been to hell and back  
Taking it up higher when you're under attack

Bo suddenly felt air fill her lungs, making her eyes pop open, Bofur was standing above her, his eyes were full of worry, but seeing her eyes open it wavered away. She looked around down and saw she was wrapped in a web, which made her draw out a dagger and cut herself free quickly, with the help of the Dwarf. He held his hand out, which Bo took and helped her up. "Thank you."

Bofur smiled before turning his gaze away and noticed Bilbo was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm up here!" They both heard Bilbo shout, before a spider lunged itself at the hobbit making them bot fall.

"Bilbo!" Bo shouted fearfully, she started to run towards where he fell but a spider blocked her away, making her walk back with fear in her eyes. Licking her lips with nerves, she put her dagger away and drew her sword out. "Right, it's just a spider like you find in a tavern floor, Bo." She told herself, before making her first move.

The scene was messy, the Dwarfs were fighting back, there was three, or two against a spider. They were all shouting and throwing, or bashing their weapons in a desperate attempt. Suddenly before any of them knew there was none left, even Bo had killed her fair share. They gathered together weary of their surroundings.

"Please say that is it." Bo breathed, she was bent over, her hands upon her knees trying to get her breath back. "I hate spiders."

However after she spoke, a spider landed in front of them, which lead more to descend from the tree above them. Yet before anyone could move, they suddenly saw movement coming from head of them then around them, killing the spiders swiftly, with their arrows. After the one which seemed to be the leader of the troop, slid in front of the Company and pointed his arrow towards them threateningly.

"Do not think I won't kill, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure." He stated, before Throin could raise his sword to meet the Elf's threat.

The tensed silence was suddenly broken when they could hear Fili shout his brother's name. However none could go and see what was happening, as the troop of Elf's grew close upon them, they could hear a screeching which came from a spider, which made the Company's mind at rest for the moment.

"Search them!" The leader ordered his men, which they obeyed quickly.

Bo narrowed her eyes as an Elf stood before her and reached his hand forward trying to grab her sword, but she was too swift and swung it to the left and hit the Elf. Yet it seemed he was quick too as he blocked her hit, which made her stare at him with shock, she recovered and kicked him in the knee, which made him tumble backwards and Bo drove her sword towards him again, but she was stopped as a strong hand held her right wrist tightly and the other forced the sword out of her hand. She looked at the side and saw another Elf, dressed the same as the one she tried to kill holding her sword and her wrist, he swiftly moved behind her and grabbed her left wrist and held them against her back, making her moan. The first Elf moved forward, his sword hidden and he continued to search, he brought out two daggers, and held them with her sword.

"Give them back!" Bo shouted, while trying to move forwards, but the one who held her tightened his grip making groan in pain.

"Ah, you're the Shape Shifter, B…B..Bo." The leader stated as he stood in front of her, while the other Elf with her weapons moved away. "We've heard tales of you, tales from legions, from the drunken men who dare to wander out of their marked territory. There's nothing scary about you."

Bo tried to move forward again in anger, and let out a low growl, seeing him smile. "There's a lot that want you dead, Shape Shifter, you better chose your allies quickly and carefully."

"You won't be top of my list, so don't worry." Bo remarked, before the Elf who held her led her away.

Hearing Bofur ask Throin where was Bilbo, Bo's heart froze. They all forgotten about the hobbit! They didn't even know if he was hurt, or even dead. What would happen if he was? What would Gandalf say? What would he do? Would he leave them for good? Would he punish them? Or just Bo? But Bo knew none of this would have happened if Gandalf was there, he would have helped them stay on the path and to talk to the Elves.

We have roamed so far away  
We have found there's no turning back  
We have seen so many things  
We have been to hell and back

Out of the fire and into the black  
We've been through it all  
We've been to hell and back  
Taking it up higher when you're under attack


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: There is a swear word at the end of this chapter. Also I've added another scene in chapter two, as I loved it in the book, it is one of my favourite scenes as well as. It portrays Beorn in a mysterious light, making readers/viewers wonder. **

* * *

The journey to the Wood Elves kingdom was not enjoyable to say the least, yet how could you enjoy being tied up and being pushed around, to walk towards somewhere that you weren't supposed to go? Bo felt tension among the Company as they were thrown into individual cells, some had to double up, it seemed the Wood Elves hadn't had unwanted company for ages, or a lot. As she was free from the chains which were locked around her wrists and was thrown into a cell, Bo quickly span around, and ran towards the cell door, however the door hastily locked behind her.

"This is not the end of it!" She heard Dwalin shout at their captures, adding: "Do you hear me!?" Before running at his cell door and kicking it, in desperation to free himself from the small, rocky cell, he was quickly joined by some of the others who were only centimeters a way, or the other side of where his cell was positioned.

Bo kept on charging at the iron door, it seemed with all her anger, she couldn't feel the pain which she was inflicting upon herself. She noticed she was losing her breath, meaning she was losing her power to throw herself at the door. Instead of stopping completely, she leaned her whole body on the structure, due to this she felt herself falling as her feet didn't have a great grip. "Let us out of here!" She cried in anger. "You've messed with the wrong Company! You selfish, arrogant, piece of…". In anger she let out an angry cry and punched the iron bars numerous of times, as well as kicking them. Seeing no end of this torment, Bo slowed down and stared at the door with a lost look upon her face, fear could be seen deep within her eyes.

"Leave it!" Balin suddenly shouted, making Bo jump, as she saw him standing beside her. He glanced at her, before standing at their cell door, adding: "There is no way out! This is no Orc dungeon. These are the Halls of the Woodland realm. No one leaves here, but, by the King's consent."

Bo let out sigh, as she watched as Balin stood before her to take her hands into his; examining her knuckles. She lowered her eyes and saw blood was raising from the cuts she got from punching the iron bars of the door, her breath was slow and ragged as she stood in silence, while Balin shook his head, thinking what he could do for her knuckles.

"Balin, I'm fine. It's only cuts, they soon mend on their own." Bo stated, while taking her hands back from his. Yet while she stood with her back against him, she couldn't feel her hands no more, and the blood was thickening.

"At least let me clean the blood up." The Dwarf stated, but before she could answer, he grabbed her hands again, to walk her to a bed in the cell and sat her down. He stood before her and pulled out a cloth from his coat, he smiled sadly at her, before wiping the thick blood away from Bo's knuckles. Hearing her let out a wince, he stopped and apologized, and only started again when Bo let him. "I'm sorry lass, I forget how rough my hands can be, they've been in the wild for too long and held a sword, or other weapons longer compared to my time of being in the wild, as well having spilt more blood then I would rather hoped."

Bo just stared at the old Dwarf, his words had made her see him in a different light. How old was he? Age of Dwarf is different compared to many folks, but of her own, she looked young, yet in fact she was…she was…truth to be told, she couldn't remember how old she was. Birthdays and other celebrations weren't her thing, she couldn't find it in her heart to celebrate being a year older, as she saw it as being another year without her family and of good things. Lowering her eyes, Bo saw Balin was finished with cleaning her hands, he let go but stayed in front of her, giving her a smile, which she repaid a small one.

"Thank you." She simply stated, before standing up to stand by the cell door. As she was there, she stared out in deep thought, her hands found themselves wrapped around two bars; it seemed she was holding them in anger, as her knuckles turned white.

"Everything will be ok, Bo." Balin stated, yet it seemed she couldn't hear him as she stayed by the door; her anger grew. "Bo, I believe this will be for a short passing of time. We will soon be out here and marching onto Erebor."

Silence again held within the cell. Balin stared at Bo with anxious thoughts, but seeing Bo not letting go, he slowly turned around and slowly walked towards the rocky bed. However he stopped as Bo spoke: "How do you have faith, Balin? How can a Dwarf like yourself still have faith in this world? You've seen many wars. Fought in many battles. Witnessed executions and innocent die. Yet I hear hope in your voice. I hear you say that this world has changed. I hear you speaking like Middle Earth was free from evil and its power, but I don't believe that." Slowly Bo let go of the bars, and turned around, so her back was facing the door. "We are locked up, Balin. We were meant to meet Gandalf, but he'll be there and we won't. However that's not the thing I fear the most, will he come and save us; that is the thing I fear more. I have not heard the wizard talk about this Elf King, nor of these lands. Every creature and folk fears the Mirkwood forest, yet were we so foolish to travel through?"

"My dear, lass, don't fret about these things. Thorin is with the King as we speak, I think he may conquer a deal for our freedom." Balin replied, with a smile on his face, but Bo could hear his apprehension. "And of the wizard, he won't have to worry about us, as he has seen us fight, and he knows how strong and determined you are. Try and put your mind at rest."

Bo glanced outside their cell, before walking away to sit upon the bed and rested her back against the wall, she pulled up her legs and rested her chin on her knees. She knew Balin didn't answer her questions on purpose, but maybe it was for the best; sometimes not knowing is better than knowing too much. However she felt the old Dwarf's eyes upon her, searching for answers to try and put his worry at rest; coping Gandalf. Speaking of the wizard, Bo knew something was wrong with him, she could feel it in her bones; the source of what happened was still unknown to her.

…

It seemed like hours since the Company was thrown into their cells, their mood turned to anger and mourning, as well as their hunger and thirst; their minds on their homeland, unsure if they were ever going to see it again, or if it will be forever a faded memory. However hearing footsteps and a cell door being slammed shut, the Dwarfs stood by their doors to see their leader was back with them, anxious to hear what he has to say.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked.

"He did." Thorin replied, but he quickly added: "I told him he could go…" Bo didn't know what he told the Elf King, as he spoke in Dwarfish, but she could guess. "Him and his all his kin!"

"Well, that's that then." Balin stated disappointingly, it seemed all his faith had faded and he lowered his eyes. "The deal was our only hope."

Bo slowly turned her eyes away from staring at Balin and lowered them, so she was staring at her hands; all have lost hope, even the glimmer has lost its shine, as none could defeat the King's words.

"I fear I have failed you." Bo suddenly hear Balin speak, she lifted her head and saw he was talking to her. "I have given you false hope."

"Balin…you did not fail me. You were only protecting me as any friend would." Bo stated giving him a smile. She looked around and let out a sigh. "I say one thing about this cell, it is much better than the Orcs." Which she saw Balin shake his head playfully, but a smile was upon his face.

"If you don't me asking, lass, what did the Orcs do to you?"

Bo stared at him with surprise, then she lowered her eyes again, before shifting awkwardly, unsure what to say. No one had bothered to ask her, not even Gandalf. Before the journey and the time before Gandalf, no one even bothered giving their time to help her, or even to speak, it was as if she was a waste of space. If she saw her parents and if she could have stayed, she would probably have given up on Middle Earth, but the situation had turned, she had Balin, Bofur and the others to look after, as well as them looking after her, additionally she had Gandalf and of course Radagast. She couldn't possibly let them down.

"It's not a nice story to tell, but it is never is when the Orcs are involved. I don't know how to start or to explain, as it is too much to bear upon other shoulders. In a simple explanation they chained me tight, tortured me nearly to death and they were going to eat me! How can such a foul creature exist, Balin?" Bo looked up at him, before adding: "In stories which you were told when you are young, the bad ones were punished, but why in reality do they roam free? They took everything from me, as well as you, now we are locked up in a cell with no weapons and no hope. The Elves took my father's sword away from me, which was the only thing I had to remind me of him, without it I am lost…"

…

Standing in front of Thranduil, Bo could see why everyone was scared of him, he showed so much power just by sitting so high in his chair; looking down upon you with no emotions portrayed. However she learnt of his power of speech, how it voiced his strength and high authority.

"I say I haven't been in the company as a Shape Shifter before." Thranduil stated with a hint of interest.

"Well what can I say, we like to travel as a pack and there's a lot of us who wouldn't dare to travel this far." Bo said with sarcasm. "Also it seems it looks like I'm the last of my kind."

"Yes, I've heard of that tale. Tragic."

"Tale? Believe me when I say it is no tale, or at last I could bring back my pack from my imagination. You have no idea what tragic means, or else you wouldn't use it in the same sentence of my pack."

Bo watched with unease as the King sat forward a bit, she saw a glint of anger through his eyes. She looked around her and saw a small group of Elves standing by; the King's bodyguards. She noticed they all had their swords at their hips, she could try and get a sword back into her hands, but that meant entering a fight, four against one seemed unfair, however that would be the beginning, more Elves would try and stop Bo, before she could even find the keys for the cells and run to aid the Dwarves.

"My, my, I thought Shape Shifters were smarter than any man and Dwarf. It seems not." Thranduil stated, making Bo stare at him with confusion. He now stood only paces away from her. "You were planning to help your Dwarf friends, but how could you manage to fight so many Elves?" Bo continued to stare at him with confusion, as Thranduil walked past her and stared out to the beyond. "Why is a Shape Shifter traveling with a bunch of Dwarfs? I dare say it is unusual, for their kind to ask for help, alone welcome a different kind within their midst. What did they promise you?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, everyone knows these Dwarfs are going back to claim their homeland and to fight Smaug. If they are victorious, then are mountains within the Kingdom made out of piled gold coins, precious stones and other treasures beyond your imagination. These are dark days, Shape Shifter, creatures only help one another if only if there is something in for them."

"As I said before, I have been promised nothing. Nothing of what you see as valuable anyways."

"What do you mean?" Thranduil asked, before standing closely before her, he leant forward looking into her eyes. "You see these Dwarfs as your friends. You thought you could find another pack to join? What would happen if this pack be destroyed?"

Bo narrowed her eyes and took a threating step forward, however she was stopped to move any further as two of the body guards held her back, making her thrash against them, trying her hardest to break free from their grip.

"It was your fate to be alone, to spend your time in the wild of Middle earth and to embrace your true form. But what of Gandalf? What part does he play in all this? He has filled your mind with false hope and pretend reality, Shape Shifter. You cannot stop being the beast within, time will come when you can never go back into the human form. Then what will you do? Do you think Gandalf will protect you then? Or will the Dwarfs be welcoming you with open arms? They are all scared of your true form, as they know the truth. One day you may open your eyes, to see you are all alone once again, those who you thought to be true and loved you vanished; ran away, scared of being hurt by you."

"No! That's not true!" Bo shouted in anger.

"But you know it is. The cycle of being left behind. The name calling. Having to hide in the wild forever, to see no Middle Earth folk no more, only having the animals you kill for company and the ghosts of your past; filthy dog."

A loud growl escaped from Bo's mouth, echoing around her. She wanted to push the Elves off her who restrained her, she wanted to punch Thranduil and make him feel her fury, but she knew she couldn't.

"Ah that's the real Bo, the Shape Shifter everyone hears about." Thranduil stated and Bo noticed a smirk upon his face.

"I am no freak show. Yes I can change into a wolf, but at least I don't pretend to be something I'm not." Bo threw back in anger.

"What do you mean?"

"You sit there so high and mighty, yet you don't care about anyone, or anything, only if it concerns you. And you call yourself a king?" Bo replied, her anger building even further. She quickly spat towards him, but it just missed Thrandril's feet by millimeters, before adding: "You're a shit king."


	5. Chapter 5

Bo was thrown back into her cell, the throw was so strong she flew across the air and hit the wall on the opposite side and then made her fall onto her front. The elf guards slammed the door shut and left in silence.

"Bo!" She heard Balin exclaimed, noticing a tone of worry held in his voice. Softly she could feel his hands upon her arm trying to help her up, but she was too heavy for him. "Bo, are you ok?"

In response, Bo let out a groan, before getting to her hands and knees. She lifted her head and let her eyes roam around the room, stars she could see, which made her shake her head.

"What happened?"

"Nothing interesting."

"Why did they…"

"Balin, please you are giving me a headache." Bo said shortly, cutting the Dwarf off. Bo got on to her feet, but she stumbled when she tried to walk. She sat on the bed and held her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Balin, I shouldn't have been short with you."

Bo lifted her head a bit, as she felt Balin's hands on her head. "You have a cut." He simply explained, while getting the cloth out of his coat again to clean the blood. "Why do you get in such a state? A beautiful lass like you, you could be killing men with your looks and not knocking them out, or yourself." He took the cloth away and examined the cut even more. "What will Gandalf say if he saw you like this?"

"He has seen worse." Bo replied, which she instantly regretted. She quickly stared at Balin hoping he didn't noticed what she had said, but she found the Dwarf staring at her with a mixture of worry and sympathy. Bo looked away in a rush and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You have spilled more of your own blood than others. You stand on a battleground, hidden by mist. You feel you are alone and you have tried to see an escape, but the mist is thick; covering up your tracks. Yet it doesn't cover up the pain you have felt, the people you have lost and the experience of being alone." Balin slowly spoke, his voice soft and tender, he continued to clean up the cut. "I saw you roll your eyes when I said about your looks, I was being serious, lass. I know everyone can see it, but…"

"They are scared." Bo finished his sentence. "The ongoing cycle. I guess I use my anger as an answer, but I think deep down I know they are right."

"Is that what happened up there?" Balin asked, seeing Bo slowly nod, he let out a deep breath, but it couldn't conceal his anger. "Tell me what that Elf King told you, lass, and I will tell him what's on my mind. He has no right to tell you such things, he doesn't know you, and he doesn't know the future. He doesn't know how strong you are, how loving and caring you are…."

"Balin…" Bo tried to calm him down, but he started to pace up and down the cell in his anger rant.

"Does it really matter that you are Shape Shifter? It doesn't define you as something evil! Those who wear crowns and jewels can be the most evil, or folks with no money can be the most generous. Yet they think they have a right to judge you? When we get to Erbor, you are staying with us! No Bo, I'm not taking a no for answer. It seems only us Dwarves can accept you, the rest of the world had their chance!"

"Balin!" Bo shouted, making the Dwarf stop in his place and stare at her. "You forget one thing. We are locked in a cell, with no escape."

Balin stared at her confused for a few seconds, then he lowered his eyes showing he was embarrassed. "I'm sorry, lass, I forgot where I was." He slowly walked back to the bed and sat on it; only a few centimeters away from Bo, letting silence fill the space once more.

….

"I wager the sun in on the rise." Bofur stated out loud. "Must be nearly dawn."

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asked, breaking Bo's heart.

She still sat on the bed, wishing she could do something to save the Dwarves from these cells, but escape seemed like a glimmer of light; slowly fading away. The cells were made out of stone, the doors were made out of iron making the cells sturdy and strong, something they detested right then.

"Not stuck in here you're not." Bo heard a familiar voice, which made her eyes grow big with surprise. She had forgotten all about the hobbit! If Gandalf knew…Bo hated to think what the wizard would do and say, in this case it is a lucky thing he weren't there to witness such thing.

"Bilbo!" Balin exclaimed with happiness, glad to see the hobbit and with keys for the cell doors.

However the Dwarves started to cheer among themselves, as the hobbit started to unlock the doors. "Ssh! There are guards, nearby!" Quickly, all the Company was released from their cells and making their way down some stairs, following the hobbit. Yet they all stopped on a set of stairs, as they noticed they were in the cellars.

"Come on!" Bilbo ordered, in a whisper as the drunk Elves were only behind a wall of racks of wine bottles.

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!"

"Oh good, I thought I was seeing things." Bo stated sarcastically.

"You're supposed to be leading us out. Not further in!" Bofur explained.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"Come on, guys, you really think Bilbo will let us down now, after everything we've been through?" Bo asked, while pushing her way through them to reach the bottom. "He has saved us more times than you think."

As Bo stood with the hobbit, she looked around trying to find a door, or maybe another set of stairs leading out of the cellar, but none of those things jumped out at her. Confusion expressed on her face, but she hid it from the others.

"This way." Bilbo ordered, pointing to the direction they all needed to take, however the stiffness was crumbled when an alarm was sounded, telling the Elves that their prisoners have escaped! "Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!

"Are you mad? They'll find us!" Dwain exclaimed.

"No, no. They won't! I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me!" Bilbo stated, trying his best to take everything in order.

However it made the Dwarves mumble amongst themselves, making Bilbo stare at Thorin in frustration.

"Do as he says!" The Dwarf King ordered, which of course made them climb into the an empty wine barrels, which was piled on top of each other, in the middle of the cellar room.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked, while popping his head out of the barrel, which made the rest of them do the same.

"Hold your breath." The hobbit simply replied.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?"

In response, Bilbo pulled a lever, which opened the floorboard; dropping the barrels which the Company was contain in down into the river. The air outside was filled with yells of surprise and apprehension, before the barrels hit the water. For a few seconds the barrels were hidden under the water, however they came afloat.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin praised, as Bilbo joined them, but the hobbit just dismissed it. "Go, come on, let's go!"

The force of the water pushed them down the river. They all held on to the barrels which they were in with their dear lives! They were sent over a waterfall which meant the current was stronger downstream. However that wasn't their problem. The air was filled with a noise of a horn, signally to close the gate, in which the gate was closed just before any of the Company could make it!

"No!" Thorin exclaimed in anger.

Bo looked around trying to see if how many Elves there were, but a scent caught her off guard. A scent of rotting meat and foul blood filled her nose, making her hide her nose in her right arm.

"What's wrong?" She heard Bofur asked.

Bo looked around again and her eyes captured the flitting figures of what she could smell; Orcs!

"Guys, I hate to tell you this, but we have other company." Bo stated, making the others stare at her with confusion, but seeing an Elf fall down and racing towards them, they understood what she meant.

"Get over the bridge!" Thorin ordered, however the Orcs started to attack them.

The Company had to use their bare hands to kill the Orcs. One landed on top of Bo making her barrel capsize and both of them went under the water.

"Bo!" Balin shouted, but none could do anything as Orcs kept on attacking them.

Kili got out of his barrel and started to run up the stairs which led to the lever that opened the gate, but he was cut short, as an arrow embedded his leg making him fall down.

"Kili!" Fili shouted.

Kili however pushed himself and opened the gate, letting the Company go. Bo was still underwater making Balin worry, however he noticed there was a bit of thrashing going on, then all was calm. Before he could do anything, air bubbles rose, and he held his breath; hoping. Quickly, Bo rose from the under the water and gasped for air, she clung back onto her barrel and weakly slid back in, there she tried to catch her breath.

The Company continued to ride down the river, The Orcs and Elves were still after them; they were all trying to kill each other. However it seemed the Dwarves and the Elves were helping each other out, it seemed it didn't matter what you were, their hatred of Orcs were equal. As all seemed to be clear, the Company was taken down river; peacefully, leaving the Elves behind.

Floating calmly down the river, Thorin asked if there was anything behind them, in which Balin replied: "Not that I can see."

"I think we've outrun the Orcs!" Bofur exclaimed.

"Not for long, we've lost the current." Thorin stated.

"We almost half drowned!" Dwalin expressed.

"Make for shore!" Thorin ordered, they all gathered their strength and did what they were commanded.

Quickly the whole Company made it to the shore, their body ached, but they were thankful for breathing free air again and seeing the sun still in the sky. However they knew that trouble wasn't ever that far away from them.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Kili stated to Bofur, as he stared at him, noticing had fell.

"On your feet." Thorin ordered.

"Kili's wounded, his leg needs binding." Fili explained to this Uncle.

"There's an Orc pack at our tail. We keep moving."

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mouatin, we're so close." Bilbo replied.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain, we have no way to cross it."

"So then we go around."

"The Orcs will runs us down as sure as daylight. We've no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin stated.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two mintues." Thorin said to Fili.

…

Bo sat down keeping her distance from the others, they needed their space to think and to plan, but also she felt a little light headed. She brought up her knees and rested her head upon them, but a great pain shot through her, making her groan. She looked where the pain came from and saw blood was oozing out from her side.

"You're bleeding!" Bofur exclaimed.

"Yes I can see that." Bo stated irritated by the pain. Seeing Bofur's hand coming closer to the cut, she moved away making him stare at her confused. "I'll be fine. I just need to clean it and bandage it up; it's nothing at all."

He nodded, he knelt down and started to rip his sleeve of his jacket, but before he could go any further, Bo grabbed his wrist and stared at him confused.

"We don't have any proper bandages, so I thought this could be a temporary replacement, until we see anything better. We don't want it be infected." He explained.

"But…but…"

"Let him do it lass." Balin stated, as he stood beside Bofur. "We need you up and running again!"

Bo let go of Bofur and he resummed ripping his sleeve, however he was stopped once more as they all heard an arrow fly nearby. The trio turned their heads and saw a figure of a man standing tall and pointing his already aimed arrow towards the Company.

"Excuse me, but um…you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken?" Balin asked and started to walk towards the attacker. Bo tried to reach forward to try to grab the old Dwarf back, but another surge of pain shot through her body making her groan. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?"

The Company followed the bowman to his barge, Bofur stood quite close to Bo, ready to help if need be.

"What makes you think I would help you?" The Bowman asked.

"Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat." Balin stated, but it seemed the Bowman didn't care, as he started to transfer the barrels the Company travelled in onto his barge. "No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed? How many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls."

"And your wife, I imagine, she's a beauty?"

Bo noticed the man had hesitated for a moment, implying he had suffered the pain of losing her.

"Aye she was." He replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…"Balin started to say, but his brother cut him short.

"Oh, come on, come on. Enough with the niceties."

"What's your hurry?" The man asked.

"What's it to you?"

"I would like to know who you are, and what you were doing to these lands."

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our king in the Iron hills." Balin quickly said, trying to get hold of the situation.

"Simple merchants, you say?"

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked.

"I know where these barrels came from." The Bowman stated.

"What of it?"

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town but by the lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

_This master seems to be biased_, Bo thought.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin piped up, as he held the rope, which the Bowman threw to him.

"Aye. But for that you would need a smuggler."

"For which we would pay double."

…

On the barge, some of the Company was standing at the rail taking the scenery in, they've only seen the lake from a distance many years ago, while the rest was gathered around in a small circle talking in low voices so the bargeman didn't hear them. Bo sat by herself, holding the fabric, which was donated by Bofur, tightly to her side; covering her cut. Looking at it, she realized it weren't as deep as the first one, but she was glad the Orc didn't attack the other side of her, to reopen that cut.

"Watch out!" Bofur exclaimed, just before the barge collided with a large rock that sat in the water.

"What are you trying to do?" Thorin asked angrily. "Drown us?"

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf." The Bargeman replied, while smoothly going past the stones. "If I wanted to down you, I would not do it here."

"Oh, I've had enough of this lippy lake-mam." Dwalin stated. "I say we throw him over the side and be done with him."

"Oh, bard. He's name's Bard." Bilbo piped up, making both Dwalin and Bo stare at him with confusion.

"How do you know?" Dwalin asked.

"Uh…I asked him." Bilbo replied, which made Bo scoff, before turning to her cut. She was thinking how she was going to treat it. She'd never been to Lake Town before, so she didn't know what supplies they had, or if so, what grew there. In the wild, she learnt all about the different plants and herbs that was good, and those that were deadly; Gandalf even taught her some things. But she weren't in the forest now, she was on a barge heading to a town full of people, how was they going to react to see something like her? Especially, something like her with a Company of Dwarves and a hobbit?

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him." Dwalin stated.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him." Balin said, reminding the others what was important. "Come on, now, lads. Turn out your pockets." He added after counting some money.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin asked.

"We don't." Thorin simply replied.

All was silent for a few seconds, in which Bofur took the opportunity to check on Bo. He softly and slowly lifted her shirt a bit, to reveal the blooded material, then to pull it away. His face was a mixture of worry and anger.

"I'll be fine, Bofur." Bo simply stated, though deep down she wanted to yell in agony, and she knew he could sense that.

"At least it weren't like the other one, hey?"

"Just a clean-up and a bandage, and I'll be good as anything."

"I'm afraid we need to sew it up too." Bofur stated, looking back at Bo, seeing her face drop, he quickly added in a whisper tone: "If Gandalf was here, then it would be easier, he could have used his magic on it, as well as the other damage. We all know it bothers you, Bo. You try to keep it hidden, but…"

"Magic doesn't go as planned." Bo said cutting Bofur off, trying to get him to see her point of view.

"I know, but it may ease your pain."

"I've been dealing with pain since I was young, the cuts that are scarred on my body is nothing compared to what I felt. I guess it is just a reminder I can still feel pain." Bo stated in an angry whisper. "I'm not dead yet, Bofur. This cut, or the deep one, won't kill me off. I can't die easily. I'm a Shape Shifter, remember? I've been…."

Bo quickly stopped, she realized the Company had stopped talking and was staring at her. She let out a sigh. She wanted to say that she had been tortured to near death, yet she was still alive. But she didn't want everyone to know. She didn't want Bofur to know. Balin knew, but Bo regretted telling him.

"There's um…just a wee problem. We're ten coins short." Balin stated, bringing everyone's attention back to the debt. Bo took the material from Bofur and tied it around her ribs, so it covered her cut. She then dug into her pockets and brought out some coins, however counting it, she had only three coins left to her name. A hand held hers, which made her look up and saw it was Bofur, he quickly closed her hands over the coins and shook his head. She stared confused, but feeling gazes upon her, she looked at the others and Balin and Thorin shaking their head at her, as if telling her _don't worry, it's not your debt to pay; you've paid enough._

"Gloin, come on." Thorin barked, before Bo could protest. "Give us what you have."

"Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture! What have I seen for my investment? Naught, but misery and grief and…" Gloin stops as he noticed the rest of the Company was looking away from him and into the distance. Bo looked around confused, but breathing in, trying to hold the pain within, she leaned forward and turned her head and followed their gaze. Standing on its own, was a mountain, it was beautiful, Bo admitted; the _Lonely Mountain_. "Bless my beard." Gloin stated, before reaching to his coin bag and gave it to Balin in a rashly manner.

However, the scene was cut short, as Bilbo cleared his throat to get their attention; warning them about Bard, who was walking over to them. Bo rested her back onto the barrels, and gritted her teeth again.

"The money, quick." Bard commanded, it seemed he was distracted, as well as anxious. "Give it to me."

"We will pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin stated; standing his ground.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." By that statement, the Company turned their heads to stare ahead and saw a port. The word guards make Bo roll her eyes, she didn't have good history with guards, and it either went different ways. She always got caught by any guards of any town, or Kingdom, but she either outwit them, or there were too many of them and threw her into the cells. How she got out, was her secret.

Quickly, the Company hid in the barrels, Bo tried doing it herself, but a few of Dwarves helped her stand and get into a barrel. The Barge stopped at the port and the whole Company was quiet, waiting what was going to happen. The air was tensed and held their apprehension.

"What's he doing?" Dwain asked, as he looked through the hole of his barrel.

"He's talking to someone. He's pointing right at us. Now they're shaking hands." Bilbo commented.

"What?" Thorin asked angrily.

"He's selling us out." Dwalin stated.

However as they heard footsteps, the Company grew quiet again and all was tensed. Yet within seconds their barrels were filled up with fish! Proving Dwalin wrong. As they started to move again, the Dwarves started to moan. Of course, raw fish never smelled great, but Bo was too tired and hungry to care. As one was in front of her mouth, Bo opened her lips to reveal her teeth; slowly she started to nibble on the fish.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate." Bard said

The Dwarves did what they were told. Bo continued to nibble on the fish, the tiredness and the hunger made the fish taste like good, warm broth from one of taverns, she had visited before. Her stomach rumbled, as if it too remembered the good food. It had been too long, since Bo had visited a good tavern, and tasted proper food, times like these, she wished she could pretend to be human and live in the villages of man; to eat their food, to work for her money and to live freely.

"Halt!" The toll gate master shouted. "Good inspection. Papers Please!" It seemed he had stepped out of his lodgings, because it seemed he knew Bard.

"Morning, Percy." Bard greeted.

"Anything to declare?"

"Nothing. But I am cold and tired, and ready for home."

"You and me both." A few seconds passed, before Percy spoke again. "There we are, all in order."

However Bard didn't speak, as a new voice joined the conversation. The voice held a mocking tone, and made Bo stop nibbling at her fish; scared if the man could hear her.

"Not so fast. Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland realm." The man stated, Bo felt like she could feel his eyes upon her, as if he could see through the wood of the barrel. "Only they're not empty. Are they Bard? If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman. Not…a fisherman."

"That's none of your business." Bard retort.

"Wrong." The man stated. "It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Oh, come on, Alfrid. Have a heart, people need to eat."

"These fish are illegal." It seemed Alfrid weren't alone, as he threw a command to the men he was with.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Bard stated, as if he was pleading for the men to stop.

"That's not my problem."

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake? When the rioting starts? Will it be your problem then?"

"Stop!" Alfrid commanded, in which his men did. "Ever the people's champion, hey, Bard? Protector of the common folk. You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last."

"Raise the gate!" Percy shouted, and Bard went back onto this barge to stir it back home.

"The master has his eye on you. You'll do well to remember, we know where you live."

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard recalled, making Bo smile.

She carried on nibbling at her fish, but she couldn't stop thinking on what she heard. Alfrid sounded more like a dog, than she did, following commands from the Master, would he stop if he was offered a better price? There was always a price, in which everyone pays, you just have to find it first. However, she knew she would enjoy putting a knife against his neck to make him scared…maybe he tasted good? Bo stopped, noticing what she was thinking. She weren't a killer, she only had to kill when she was in danger and not kill because she wanted too, but was there a big margin of the two? Yet that weren't the thing that scared her. The thoughts of eating the man terrified her. She lowered her eyes and stared at her hands, was her wolf slipping back through, or was the blood making her more tired?


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Gandalf was climbing up to seek out the truth of the rumors he had heard. He felt his skin crawl as he climbed and felt a cruel breeze surround him, yet he tried to push the thought out of his mind; he needed to concentrate. Lifting himself up onto a ledge, the edge of it crumbled away, making him lose his footing for a few seconds, but thankfully he didn't fall. Letting his eyes wander around, he was glad that the others, and Bo wasn't with him, to see him nearly fall, he couldn't deal with their worry, nor their words of concern. Carrying on and being more careful, Gandalf carried on climbing though his heart was tugging at him; trying to persuade him to go back, he wandered if the others was in trouble and how Bo was coping without him.

_Stop it you fool_, part of his brain told him, making him pause for a few seconds. He knew the voice was right, he needed to stop thinking about the others and Bo, but he classed them as his friends and Bo, she was still frail, although she try to deny it. He knew they could cope without him for a while, they knew how to fight and to protect one of another, yet that was his concern as well as, it seemed they had a talent of ending up in trouble's trap; it's just who were they facing that troubled him the most. If the Orcs had reached them already…he wouldn't forgive himself. Not all what he promised them all, if they knew of his searching, would they understand of his rash actions of leaving them, or would they hold him of their deaths?

Facing a dark entrance, all Gandalf's thoughts vanished, a feel of dread and wariness took hold of him. Could this cave hold the truth? Gandalf moved forward with care and entered, and was surrounded by darkness. Yet the darkness was soon swallowed up by a bright light, as Gandalf murmured some magical words to his staff, before moving on. He didn't get far, as by the end of his path the ground disappeared into what seemed into twilight. Looking around, he noticed a few ledges was nearby, which he took the path and lifted himself onto the other side. He stared with curiosity and allowed himself to move further, it weren't long to find what he was looking for, but dread overpowered him as his light showed the rumors were true. Nazgul had escaped his tomb! It only meant one thing; darkness was truly coming for Middle Earth.

His dread disappeared as a small flock of birds flew out of the tomb and flew past the trespassing wizard, yet turning around in shock, Gandalf's eyes landed on his fellow wizard Radagast, who was standing behind him.

"Oh, it's you." Gandalf heard himself say, after getting himself together.

"Why am I here, Gandalf?" Radagast asked, and Gandalf noticed the brown wizard was fidgeting.

"Trust me, Radagast, I would not have called you here without good reason."

"This is not a nice place to meet."

"No, it is not." Gandalf agreed, as he noticed how suffocating the air had become and felt like the darkness was overbearing the light.

"These are dark spells, Gandalf. Old and full of hate. Who's buried here?"

"If he had a name, it's long since been lost. He would've been known only as a servant of evil. One of a number. One of nine."

"Why now, Gandalf? I don't understand." Radagast asked as they walked out the cave.

"The Ringwraiths have been summoned to Dol Guldur."

"But it cannot be the Necromancer. A human sorcerer could not summon such evil."

"Who said it was human? The nine only answer to one master. We've been blind, Radagast. And in our blindness, the enemy has returned. He is summoning his servants. Azog the Defiler is no ordinary hunter. He is a commander, a commander of legions. The enemy is preparing for war. It will begin in the east. His mind is set upon that mountain."

As the words entered the cold air, Gandalf's heart sunk in its cage, as his mind went back onto the others and Bo. He promised them words of lies and he wondered if he actually believed in his own words. That didn't matter now, he needed to find them and prepare everyone for a war; unfortunately war wasn't a thing he could prevent.

"Where are you going?" He heard Radagast ask, making Gandalf stop as he realized he was walking away from the other wizard.

"To rejoin the others." Gandalf replied with determination.

"Gandalf!"

The wandering wizard turned around to stare back at the Brown wizard; hearing his despair. "I started this, I cannot forsake them. They are in grave danger."

"If what you say is true, the world _is_ in grave danger. The power in that fortress will only grow stronger."

"You want me to cast my friend aside." Gandalf stated, more than questioned the matter, knowing what Radagast was telling him what to do. The wizard looked behind him; guilt swallowing him within. The worlds' future was upon his shoulder, how had he move around, letting the burden build on top of each other? Bo was right, he pushed others away to concrete on another matter, making everyone's business his, but the only ones who called him and repaid for his services, and called him friend were the only ones who stayed with him and let him come and go. Even Bo, although it took her longer to realize his true nature. She was still young, though her actions hid the young Shape Shifter behind the strong walls, which she built and the believable illusion she presented. They were both the same, something they hated to admit, but if they let themselves to search deeper, then they could see the truth staring back at them. "Bo misses you, you know. She believes she is safer with you, I would like to hope after all this and if we are virtuous, she would stay with you. You can help her and she would live a calm and happy life."

"Is that your heart, or mind telling you, Gandalf?"

With that question, Gandalf lowered his eyes, unsure for himself. He would like to have Bo with him, but he knew Bo was her own being and needed to be herself, even though it may spell trouble, but he was willing to take the risk. Yet, at times he could push Bo out, making her feel even worse and angrier, he only wanted to help the world and her, but now it seemed the decision had been chosen; he couldn't have both. Turning his back onto the lands, he had travelled a while ago, he wished the Company all the luck in the world and wishing Bo to be safe and allow the others to help her, when she needed it, while walking away; pushing the guilt down.

…

Back in Lake Town, the barge which the Company was on, stopped. Bard started to tip the barrels over, so that the Dwarves could get out. Bo could hear Dwalin's stubbornness get the better of him and hear the others climb out. She found herself being the last one to be free from the fishy barrels, with care Bo lifted herself out, but pain shot through her making her grit her teeth. It seemed the others could sense her being in pain, but only Bofur and Balin came to her aid, but when her feet landed back onto the deck of the barge she glanced at them and shook her head, as if to tell them that she was ok. Hearing a soft thud by her feet, she lowered her eyes and they landed on a half-eaten raw fish, she picked it up and threw it into the water for a wild animal to munch on. However looking back the others, she noticed they were all staring at her.

"What? I was hungry."

The others either shook their heads, or just rolled their eyes, before following Bard, they soon found themselves in the town center and everyone's eyes were upon them making them feel even smaller and more aware of their own presence. Bo's hand was itching towards to her left side of her, but as her left land landed on her hip, it was welcomed by empty air. Looking at her left side, she let out a sigh, she had forgotten that the Woodland Elf's had taken her father's sword, she felt so light, but empty within.

"I believe these people won't bring us harm, lass." She heard Balin whisper to her, as he had glanced back and saw her trying to fight the stares of the humans. "They don't have any weapons on them."

"I wonder what they say about us." Bo remarked. "Words can be curlier than actions, Balin. I don't like the sound of this Master of this town, he seems to love himself and the power, which has come with the job. But looking around, I see he hasn't done anything with his power for his people, they look frail and hungry and not just for food."

"Da, our house!" Bo heard a young boy call out through the center, quickly a boy that looked not much younger than herself ran to Bard's side, making her realize that it was Bard's son. In some ways, he even looked like the bargeman. "It's being watched."

If Bard was worried, the Company couldn't see it, as he carried on, yet it seemed like they weren't going be safe. The boy was right, some people was stationed at different places, it seemed they had been followed since they touched the wood planks of Lake Town, you wouldn't see them as spies, but Bo had an eye for these things, as being on your own and having a name for yourself brought you spies, and other troubles. They all stopped, and Bard was whispering something to Thorin, who was in front of the line, Bo couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could see a glimpse of uncertainty in Thorin's eyes, yet as if his mind discourage the thought, the uncertainty was gone.

…

Bo looked around her and could smell unpleasantness, if she could find words to explain, she would spare you them, as she stood with the others in shoulder depth of water, which was under the house, which Thorin led them too. She hoped all of it was worth it, if not, she would be having words, yet Balin and Bofur was on her mind, as one stood in front of her and one behind her, she sensed their concern for her and their eyes upon her, they wanted to check her wound, but she had told them to stop making a fuss. Hearing a bang from the floor above them, Dwalin, who was at the front of the line disappeared under the water and then one by one they all followed his lead. Quickly it was Bo's time, and she found herself standing in a toilet, luckily Gandalf weren't there to see, as she wouldn't want to be reminded of this time.

Sitting by a fire, Bo placed her hands near the fire and let the heat run through her body, Bofur was cleaning her wound, after a long discussion between Balin, Bofur and herself, but of course Bo was put in the corner and the other two was champions. A cloth was placed in her mouth, and she bite hard onto it, as Bofur started to sew the wound together, she really wished she could have been knocked out first, or had Gandalf's magic to help with the pain, but none of them were the option. Feeling a shadow fall upon her, Bo lifted her head and her big eyes landed on a young girl, who was one of Bard's daughters, a look of curiosity and weariness beheld her for a few seconds, but hearing Bo let out moan, she stretched her hand out to Bo; offering her spare clothes.

"Thank you." Bo said softly, after taking the cloth out her mouth.

"How is your wound?"

"I have faced worse, this is like a petty scratch."

"How did you…"

"Sigrid." Bard's voice held sternness, as he called his daughter, cutting her off.

"The less you know, the better; young one." Bo stated, before letting out another moan, as Bofur threaded the needle through her skin. Seeing worry behold the little girl again, Bo smiled: "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Yes, you keep saying that." Bofur stated in a low voice, so only Bo could hear, as the girl walked away to offer clothes to the others. "If you prevented the treatment much longer, I fear it would have been infected."

"But it's not, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that you throw away what is being offered to you, and look for it somewhere else; claiming that you're better on your own and then ask for us. I am just confused that is all, Bo. I don't mean to cause offence, it's just I _do_ care about you, so does Balin." Silence broke as Bofur finished, Bo lowered her head thinking over what the dwarf had said; his words rung true. "I heard what you told Balin, when we were locked up. You are brave, Bo. Our words, nor Gandalf's you will believe. You go out to find them and try to prove yourself, but you don't need to."

"Did the others hear?"

"If they had, they won't use it against you, Bo; that's a promise." Bofur replied, while placing the cloth back in Bo's mouth, before running the needle through.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn." Bo heard Thorin spoke, as Bard left the house.

"Durin's Day falls the morning after next. We must reach the mountain before then." Balin said.

"And if we do not? If we fail to find hidden door before that time?" Kili asks, a desperation held in his voice.

"Then this quest has been for nothing." His brother replied.

However, before any of them could respond, Bard walked back into the house and dumped many weapons onto the table, the dwarves started to pick up one, but there was no look of pride, nor happiness upon their face, instead expressions of disbelief and confusion.

"What is this?" Thorin asked Bard.

"Pike hook. Made from an old harpoon."

"And this?" Kili asked.

"A crow bill, we call it. Fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in a hand, I grant. But in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none." Bard replied, seeing the expressions from the dwarves.

"We paid for weapons. Iron forged, swords and axes!" Gloin exclaimed.

"It's a joke." Bofur stated, who now stood with the others.

Bo watched as they dumped the weapons back onto the table. She swapped her shirt for one the girl had given her, before making her away towards the table, she let her eyes examine what was before her, and she held some as if weighing them up.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key." Bard added to his defense.

"I got to agree with the man." Bo stated. "It's this, or defend ourselves with our own hands, and not even the greatest warrior could do that. Haven't we been through worse things? This man has put his life on the line for us, and we just cast his offer away, we can't afford to throw away good offers and people. We are just strangers to him and his family, yet they had offered us clothes, a place to hide and things we can use to defend ourselves."

"Thorin, why not take what's on offer and go. I've made do wih less, so have you." Bo heard Balin say to his leader, before turning to the rest of them. "I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere." Bard announced.

"What did you say?" Dwalin ask in anger.

"There are spies watching this house in probably every dock and wharf in the town. We must wait till nightfall." Bard explained, making the Company reluctantly sit back down. Bo stayed at the table and held a weapon, her mind on Bard, wondering why he had spies following him all the time. He was certainly not a normal bargeman. But surely they could trust the man, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Standing in the city's armory, Bo picked up a weapon with doubt on her mind. She stared at it as it laid in her hands, hearing Gandalf's voice in the back of her mind, telling her that she was better than this, and that there are other ways to solve problems. But her thoughts was brought back, when Nori snatched the weapon off her and threw to Dwalin, who caught it, both stared at her with harsh eyes, but none spoke.

Bo lowered her gaze feeling ashamed and embarrassed, she picked up another weapon and passed it to Bofur who stood next to her. The pace was quick and all was silent, due to not wanting to be caught. Yet Bo couldn't help but feel guilty, she was unsure why though. Was it because of Bard and his young family, and their kindness towards them? They had risked their lives for the company full of strangers, they owned them nothing, but they done all what they did and kept them safe for the short amount of time they were there.

Or was it because the people of Lake Town was no threat to them? They all have seen them and seen how frail they were and desperate; their eyes showing what they have endured, it seemed their pain speaks through their eyes. They were innocent and preyed upon the selfishness of the man in charge of the small, broken town, in which they inhabited, once full of hope and inspiration, now all shattered.

Bo's thoughts were brought back again as a loud crash travelled up from the stairs, making everyone freeze. They knew they had to run, which Dori shouted them to do, but guards quickly appeared and stood in their way of escape; swords were pointed towards them in a threatening manner, making the small group of dwarves stop what they were doing, including the hobbit. Yet Bo still held a weapon, she stood her ground and held it tightly in her hands, wishing it was her father's sword as she knew the damage it could do and it was a good weight for her to handle.

However Bo's ears were filled with laughter as she stood there, Bofur was pulling at her arm, trying to get her to drop the weapon; apprehension filled his eyes. Yet Bo brought her arm away from Bofur and drove forward, anger was building up within. She had lost a lot, but she realized she wasn't the only one; those she travelled with, they had lost their home, and traded what they built to get what they had before, what they all dreamed of getting back. Going through the treacherous journey, meeting new folks, drinking ale and eating soup, made unexpected friendships, ending in trouble's trap with different enemies, but all made them learn for the future troubles. Then there were the ones she barely knew, people of a broken spirited town; victims of one powerful man's greed. She had to fight for them, she had let herself down many times, tried to be something she weren't and believed in her own lies, which meant she spent the time pushing those who meant her no harm and wanted to help her away.

Bo's weapon hit a guard's sword, which made him push her back. She drove again with an angry cry, but all her hits were met with a heavy blow. Quickly the guard hit her in the ribs with his hilt, making her weak, he then swiftly swung his sword down, as Bo fell upon the ground, but before he could hurt Bo, the room was filled with a cry of a plea.

"No! Stop…please." Bofur pleaded, his eyes glanced between the guard who took his sword back, and to the kneeling Bo; who looked pale and defeated. "She didn't mean to attack."

Silence followed the concerned dwarf, but the small group that was in the armory watched tensely as two guards stood behind Bo and brought her arms to her back and chained them together, making her look more frail. Harshly they grabbed her and walked her away, Bofur wanted to go with her, but a heavy hand landed on his arm, preventing him to do anything rash. Counting to three in his head, he looked up and saw it was Dwalin who stopped him to go. Questions filled his mind, as they were walking out of the armory and across the town, his concern of Bo doubled, he was glad that Balin wasn't there to witness the reckless actions of Bo's, but he would have seen her chained and pale, which would have left him questioning.

…

Bo stood among the company, surrounded by the people of Lake Town. Two guards held Bo tightly, and felt her power drain through her. She glanced between Balin and Bofur who stood near her, but guilt overpowered her making her lower her gaze. She had no good excuse for her impulsive actions, and she was going to suffer for it and jeopardize her friend's mission. Friends. Had she been so blind not to see them as friends? Had her fury towards filth that were called Orcs, drove her to isolation and her actions of hate were in fact in vain? Years she had thought she was alone, her destiny was to die somewhere hidden and be forgotten by Middle Earth's creatures, to only to rejoin her pack among the lands that everyone dreams of when in death's grip.

Had she fooled only herself, to believe in the false words and the fake illusion she made? Being alone, she had become accustomed to the false hope that fleetingly came her way. The animals that shared her fire and food, only stayed when they were satisfied and soon became strangers, to only to think of each other as enemies and trespassing land that they controlled.

To folks of Middle Earth, she was a wandering stranger, many heard of the war that was inflicted upon her pack, which resulted to only one Shape Shifter to survive and be full of guilt and false hope. But that many was only a few to those who never heard of the war, and greater few to hear of the pack of Shape Shifters, as they liked to keep themselves to themselves, only to mix if called upon. Bo remembered her father telling her a story one night about Shape Shifters used to walk among other folks of Middle Earth, but greed of other folks got the better of them and pushed the ones who held honor above everything away.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bo heard a man ask, she looked up and saw an ageing man stand on top of the stairs, which led to a better condition building than the others that she had seen. In addition, he was dressed in wealthy clothes, but he was uglier than his citizens and not wise.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, Sire." A guard replied.

"Ah! Enemies of the state, huh?"

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, Sire." A smaller man stated, he was dressed in black and it seemed to be in competition with his master in who was the ugliest. _It was nice to put a name to a face_, Bo thought as she glanced between the two men.

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin stated angrily, before stepping forward. "You do not know whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin. Son of Thrain, son of Thror!"

On cue, Thorin stepped forward to stand next to his loyal servant and friend, before speaking: "We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." Hearing the town's people murmur among themselves, Thorin turned around and addressed his next words to them: "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was then center of all trade in north! I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

Bo's ears were filled with gleeful cheers from the gathered people of Lake Town, it was something they long hoped to see again, but to what price could Thorin up hold his bargain and make Lake Town a town which it was?

"Death! That is what you'll bring upon us." A familiar voice broke through the cheers, and Bard pushed himself through. "Dragonfire and ruin. If you awaken the beast, it will destroy us all."

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed all will share the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

"All of you!" Bard spoke loudly to the crowd full of his friends, family and people he knew well and held dear to his hear. "Listen to me, you must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose?" He turned to speak to Thorin. "The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quicken to lay the blame." Master of Lake-Town said. "Let us not forget, that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the best. Hm!"

"It's true, Sire." Alfrid stated, Bo became aware of his dark eyes had been leering towards her while Bard and Thorin spoke, she felt uneasy, she didn't trust the man, too loyal to his master when it awarded him. She dared to look back to portray feelings of anger, but she couldn't help but noticed a smile was playing upon his lips, she guessed the moon had let him see her true feelings and her being nervy. "We all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing its mark."

_I would like to see you try and get the task done, mate._ Bo thought to herself, before looking back to Bard.

"You have no right. No right to enter that mountain."

"I have the only right." Thorin told Bard, before facing the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy full-field? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

"I say unto you…welcome! Welcome and rise! Welcome, King Under the Mountain!"

Bo's ears were filled with the crowd's gleeful cheers, but her eyes were on Alfrid, she noticed he had turned his back upon the crowd and spoke lowly to his master. It seemed he was talking about her, as the Master of Lake-Town's eyes were glued upon her, making her self-conscious.

The crowd started to depart, as the Master of Lake-Town walked back in the building in which he stood before, allowing the company to bid enter. She watched with uncertainty, as the company walked through, the guards followed them in, only Bo was last, she realized that Balin was standing close by, his face plain, but eyes held a different story.

"Don't think it be advised to company him." She stated.

"I don't think we have a choice."

…

Bo was sitting with Balin and Bofur, free from the chains. The Master of Lake-town told his guards that she was their guest and a companion to the King Under the Mountain, yet Bo couldn't help but feel like her every action was being observed by everyone. It seemed her actions in the armory had given her a bad name and frowned down upon.

"Why?" Balin asked her.

"Why, what? Why the Orcs killed all my family and friends? Why I lie, build up a wall, to push those who try to help me away, to hurt, and to pretend I am ok when I am not? Why I think that everyone wants to hurt me and wants to kill me? Why I keep everything inside me and not tell a living soul? Which of those were you referring to Balin?" Bo asked in reply, before taking another long sip of ale, it had been her third cup, and she knew she was already tipsy.

"Why did you attack those guards earlier?"

"Oh that." Bo replied, before picking up a piece of bread from a passing plate. "You know…I hadn't killed anyone, or anything for a while, so I just thought it was a good chance to let a little bit of steam off."

"Bo…must you act like this?"

"What?"

"You can be arrogant, selfish and hatred. I hate it when you become these things, it is not you."

"How do you know? How do any of you know what I am like?" Bo asked, her voice was growing louder, making the company of dwarves and Bilbo stare at her. "None of you knew me before this quest. Not all of you wanted to be my friend. You still doubt me and my actions, you still question if you can trust me. The answer is I don't know. I am sorry that I am the way that I am, I didn't ask to be, and before this quest, I thought I was alone in the world; lost in hope." She lowered her gaze and her voice: "You were right to cast me out of the company, I don't belong with you, I have tried and I have failed not only you Balin and Bofur, but Gandalf too; the ones who truly believed in me. I am sorry and I wish you all the luck in the world, I hope you open the door of the mountain tomorrow Thorin and give that beast what he deserves. Maybe we will see each other in the near future."

Bo stood up and walked away, before anyone could stop her, she felt many eyes upon her but she didn't dare look back. She felt her chest rising and falling as if she was running out of air, looking through a window while walking passed, she noticed the moon was high in the sky and was bright. She knew it could be minutes or hours before she would turn, she felt cold although it was warm inside, where was it safe for her to go and hide so she could be away from the innocent people?

Hearing footsteps, Bo paused and turned around, but saw nothing but shadows. However turning back around, her eyes met the dark eyes of Alfrid's, his face plain, but his eyes allowed themselves to scan Bo, making her move her right hand to the left side of her, but to only to be welcomed by air. "Why is a girl like yourself travelling with dwarves?" Alfrid asked, while circling around her, she stayed still feeling lost without her father's sword and daggers. Men had tried to catch her before when she was alone, but she had weapons and wasn't drunk. "It seems very strange indeed. When one thinks of the other gender, he thinks them as soft, tender and weak, but you on the other hand are not of those things. You know how to defend yourself, have a quick mind and to know how to kill. However the girl is full of doubt and her wall that she built is wobbling."

"It is none of your business about my reason for travelling with the dwarves." Bo stated, she stepped forward to walk away, but Alfrid held up a hand before her making her stand back again.

"No, but it is my Master's business."

"Well look who is well trained. Does he have a whistle around his neck, and every time he blows you respond?" However Bo's remark didn't go down well, as Alfrid held her against the wall tightly, she dared herself to look into his eyes and saw anger. "Obviously your master hasn't taught you manners. Why are you…I mean him interested in why I am travelling with dwarves?"

"We haven't seen new comers for a while…" 

"Oh, due to the dragon?" Bo asked with a hint of sarcasm, cutting Alfrid off. "Shame really, this town could do with new business and a lick of paint. But where would that leave poor old Alfrid? He is weak and has no gifts when it comes to weapons or to making things. It would seem you would not favor in this plan of Thorin's, money would not enter you pockets anymore, if only you steal as always from the hands that need it more."

"Answer my question, girl." Alfrid ordered, it seemed he was getting irritated.

"So much for manners, dog. My business is not yours, or your master's. Nothing is promised to me, not like the gold unlike you humans."

"Humans?" Alfrid asked, his voice held confusion. He lifted a hand and brushed Bo's hair behind her right ear to reveal it points, but not like an Elves, but of a Shape Shifter's.

"You wouldn't like to see me angry, dog. Let me go, before you see me turn." Bo added, she felt Alfrid release his grip and she started to walk away, however before she got too far, she turned her head to include: "By the way, you need a wash and clean your teeth; that look is so very last year."

Turning a corner, Bo found herself sweating, she knew time was running out. She ran the rest of the way towards the door and was welcomed by bitter cold air, which wrapped around her. Her breathing was becoming shallow, and her eyesight becoming blurry. Staggering down the stairs, she moved herself away from the building and let her feet find her somewhere, she hoped before she transformed.

She found herself kneeling in a dark, small place, Bo could smell blood, but it didn't belong to humans. She had no time to investigate as she let out a cry, as pain shot through her making her fall onto her hands; tears she felt trickle down her face, her muscles tighten and her bones growing, all her senses multiplying and the memory of Bo was withering.

Crawled into a ball, Bo wrapped her arms around herself, as if to comfort herself, tears never stopped, nor did the pain. She closed her eyes, while she shivered, wishing that Gandalf was with her, to tell her that she was going to be ok, that he could prevent this from happening. She yearned for Radgast, to tell her that they were going to be together soon and things be alight when they were back in The Greenwood. She hoped for Balin and Bofur to be with her, to hear their kind words and their stories of old, to stop the pain and to make her be a better Shape Shifter. She never felt alone, than she did then in the dark, yearning for folks that were legions away, or ones she had casted aside in her guilt.

Hearing the door open, Bo opened her wide eyes and felt a pair of eyes upon her shivering body, the person stepped forward and came closer, ignoring her stuttered pleas of warnings of her being dangerous.

"But you're not the monster that lays in wait." Balin told her, as he knelt beside her, she sensed his concern while he picked up her hand and held it within in his own. "You're Bo the Shape Shifter, my friend and not dangerous as the story goes."

Bo tightly closed her eyes while her muscles grown tighter and her bones grown longer in length, she knew she was squeezing Balin's hand tightly, but he didn't mutter anything. Instead, he lifted Bo's head and laid it across his lap, before placing a blanket over her body, she remembered Gandalf telling her that she had to keep warm, or else she would turn. But the words from Thrandril echoed in her mind, will she wake up to be on her own yet again?

"I am sorry, Balin. Truly I am."

"Shh, we can speak about this later. For now peace is what we both need."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, I am sorry for how long it has been on updating this story, I've been busy with exams these past few months, but I am back. I also apologise for how short this chapter is compared to the others, but I hope you like it :)**

* * *

By morning, the weather was calm, citizens of Lake Town were not curious of their new guests but hopeful. They had dreamed of the day of being busy and making money again. To dream enough to make them stay and endure the Master's powers, and words of false hope. They may be poor and thin, but they knew what was right and what was true, but they were nothing compared to the Master's power and his army.

That one day, could it be finally be here? No one needed wine, or ale to make them drunk last night, yet doubt grew throughout and fed through some of the citizens, making them stay in the shadows and stay with their silence. Questions they wanted to ask, but they didn't want to spoil the other's fun and excitement, but they knew guests meant trouble; something didn't smell right.

Yet all couldn't dismiss the sight of the girl that was with the company of dwarves, it was one of the things that the people discussed, even the soldiers joined in, adding their words, but was she a monster at all?

"Did you see her ears?" A man asked to a group of other people. "They were so sharp, I bet they are sharp so she could pick up any sounds from many miles away from her!"

"She could be an elf." Another man added.

"No, elves have a different sharpness to their ears."

"What do you think she is?" A woman asked.

"She is not of one of us, I can tell you that for sure." The man replied after hesitation. "What she is, I don't know. She has sharp ears, but I could not see any sharp teeth, or finger nails."

"She could produce them within seconds?" A man suggested.

"I heard a story once about a kind of unnatural species," A man said. "They could change into a wild beast any second! Rip a human into half, break bones into pieces with one hit, and were silent as shadows!"

"What were these unnatural species called?" A woman asked.

"Shape shifters. I have never seen one, but she could be one. She did rush off last night and the moon was high in the sky, she could have ran off to change into her wild form."

"We have a monster on our hands, gentlemen." A man stated.

"I don't think…"

"What shall we do?" A woman asked.

"She is not a monster." A new voice broke in, making the others look around confused, before looking to the middle and saw one of the dwarfs standing and staring back at them.

"But is she a Shape Shifter?"

"If she is, she won't bring harm to you and your children." Bofur replied. "The only thing that she will kill you with is her stubbornness."

…

Bo's eyes fluttered open, before she let them wander around the room, she saw nothing of interest, but she did find meat, which the smell filled her nostrils; making her stomach rumble. Hearing movement outside where she stayed, she decided it was time to get up, but standing up she realized how small she felt, the walls stood higher and the meat grew stronger.

"Bo, are you awake yet?" She heard a voice call from the other side of the door, making her sniff the air gingerly, she could smell dwarf blood, though she didn't eat those on two legs, it made Bo weary as they meant trouble. Before she could think on what to do, the door opened an old dwarf stopped, his big eyes upon her, she could sense his concern, why? "Bo?"

How did he know her name? She lifted her head and cocked it to the side showing her confusion, had they met before? Smelling the air again her heart skipped a beat, due to remembering where they had met, they were running away from the goblins, before a knife was embedded into her. But who was he? Did he want to hurt her?

With those questions in mind, Bo lowered her head and bared her teeth, before taking a few steps forward in a threatening manner, yet she noticed the dwarf stayed still, with only a hint of fear. He held his hands in the air, before speaking words as if he knew her, what did he mean by the real her? She found herself before the dwarf, and sniffed his hands as he allowed her to do so, she could not taste nothing of wickedness, but she could smell his concern, as well as hear his heart beat quickly telling her that he was scared.

She took a few steps away, unsure if to trust him. She started to open her mouth and speak, yet the dwarf seemed not to unable understand her, as Bo noticed him frowning with confusion.

"What are you trying to say, Bo?"

"Who are you? Where are my?" She replied, but it seemed her words were a bark to him, which made her drag her paw into the dust to make words which the old dwarf could understand.

"Who are my?" The dwarf asked, as he drew closer. "I am Balin, I am you're friend. We have travelled together with a company of other dwarfs, none are like me, some are fairer, yet some are stubborn."

Bo listened with confusion, how could she be a friend with a dwarf? She hadn't been with them for long, had she? Yet thinking about the last time she recalled seeing the dwarf, she remembered the others, as well as an older man, he smelled unlike any human she had seen, he held greater power, but like the dwarf, he spoke words of care towards her. She looked to her side and felt the scar which the knife left her with.

"That has been over a month now, Bo, we are now in Lake Town." The dwarf said.

_Over a month? It couldn't be_, Bo thought to herself. What was she doing with the company of dwarfs? She asked the dwarf, but his words made no sense. She was no part of a company, not anymore, that time was long gone, due to the Orcs. She was better alone, yet a voice in the back of her mind told her different, it was the same one that told her to trust the old dwarf that stood before her, with a weary smile.

"I have to go, but I'll be quick. Just stay here, Bo." The dwarf said, before rushing out the room, leaving her with gutted fish that laid atop of tables.

She stared at the door with confusion, before the temptation of the fishes overwhelmed her. She moved freely to a table that stood at the side with the others, and stood on her two back legs to get a better view, she inhaled deeply, before licking her muzzle, it felt like she had not ate for ages. Snatching one, she happily dug in, yet hearing muffled movement, made Bo stop and lick her muzzle, before digging into the fish again, hearing nothing more.

_What was that?_ Bo thought, as she heard another sound, but it sounded nearer and harsher. Sniffing the air, she didn't like what she smelled, it seemed she had smelled it before, but she couldn't but a face to it, or what specie it belonged to.

"Here, doggy, doggy." She heard a man say, as he walked out the shadow, he was not tall, but held a big presence. He had dark hair, his teeth big, his hair greasy and he wore dark clothes.

Bo lowered her head and beard her teeth once more, not likening what she saw, as well as being rudely interrupted from her meal. She stepped closer, yet the man didn't wither, nor show any fear. However, Bo noticed his eyes left her and moved behind her, making her stop and turn her head and her eyes landed on another man, who wore armor, yet she noticed she was being closed in, as more men came out of the shadow, some held sharp weapons, while others held rope.

She had let her guard down, and allowed herself to be trapped. She let out a angry bark, but the men continued to trap her, making her fight against them, she did enter her teeth into some of the men's skin, yet it was nothing to what they did to her; kicked in the side and her mouth tied together so she couldn't hurt no more.

"Tie her paws together, so she cannot run." The first man order those in armor. Laying on the floor, Bo tried to fight back, but tiredness grew over her, making the men tie her paws harshly and quickly, they knew they were not in danger no more. The first man stood over her, and looked down at her with hunger, she noticed his eyes grew dark and lowered to scan the rest of her body before. "Master will be pleased."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again readers, here is another chapter in which I hope you will like, prepare for a dark twist :)**

* * *

Darkness swallowed the cell in which Bo was locked up in, it seemed there was no window in the confined area, so she couldn't tell if it was night or day, or what time it was; she was truly lost to the world. Something the humans planned very well, it seemed they didn't want her to see the moon; something she followed each night hoping to find another place for her, maybe another pack, or her own pack?

However, it had been years since she begun the trail, why did she keep on going, when each village she entered she was either chased away, or beaten. Failure to the eyes of human. Just a wolf to species alike. No one showed her any gestures of comfort. Words they spoke were either small, or full of hate. She couldn't help on who she was, where she came from and what her power she processed, yet none seemed to understand. Many times she tried to fit in, that was difficult itself. She could dress like any common human, speak like them and act as such, but her features were diverse, even through the dark cover that her deep hood created; humans and other species could see she was not like them. A creature lost to the world, her pack dead and gone; that's the words they spoke behind her back, thinking she couldn't hear.

Yet it seemed she had been in company of a group of dwarfs and an old man who held great power for a very long time, but how did it happen? What made her follow such a funny looking company to what seemed to the end of the world? She didn't belong with them. They weren't her pack. Wolf blood flowed in her veins that was what Bo knew, it was what made her a Shape shifter and belong to another pack, a pack that was just like her; a pack made of hundreds of Shape Shifters, one of the powerful packs ever known to Middle Earth, yet to be lost in history and time.

Everything on the road she chosen to walk all those years ago, led her to now be locked in a cell far away from what she knew and separated from people who surpassingly cared. Darkness seemed to be her friend at the time, as he covered her and bought her comfort, yet it bought her fear of death alive. In the darkness, Bo could hide away from the men that visited her and attack from all angles, as she could see and sense their fear from when they were climbing the stairs to her cell. Yet they held their torches, in which they learned to use against her, as well as weapons made by humans. Now she was locked in chains, which burned and dug into her fur, making her unable to stand, or to bark, and to howl; torture Bo called it with every time she moved a muscle. Yet Bo didn't let it beat her, many times she tried to get the upper hand and to get the chains off, however, with every effort she showed made no difference.

_The humans had won this battle_, Bo thought to herself every time her eyes landed on the frame of each man that visited her with food and bowl of water, although she was tied to a pole with chains covering her whole body, Bo sensed their fear of her still, which fed her spirit. _But they will not win the war._

Hearing the cell door open, Bo's eyes burst open telling her she was still locked up in a place of the unknown, making her heart fall deeper into the abyss within. Fire her eyes landed upon which alighted only a small part of the cell, yet her eyes couldn't see who held the torch, she knew it was a man as she could smell his odor which was a mixture of fish, damp, grease and sweat; nothing pleasant. However, she couldn't smell fear, something she distinguished from the others. It made her uneasy. Due to fear, she had something over the humans, something she could use against them, without it she was nothing, well that's what she kept telling herself throughout the years.

Watching closely, Bo noticed how the man kept himself in the dark not wanting to show his face. _He doesn't want to show his face until the last minute_, Bo realized, she knew it was one of the actions of fear, yet Bo couldn't detect his fear still. As a few tensed seconds crept by, Bo could see the fire was reflecting from the man's black eyes, which took her only a few seconds to remember the man, making her shift and thrash as much as she could, with fright and anger, but it only made the situation worse as her chains tightened around her body making her whine.

A look of victory and placate filled the black coals which stared down upon Bo, as the man look down upon her. He was the master of the plan, he was the one who captured her while her guard was down and ordered her to he locked away from the world. A dangerous beast, he kept calling her, something that people told in stories to scare.

"Not looking very frightening now." The man stated, as his eyes took in his plan and the tight chains, blood oozed from the cuts which were made from the tightness of the chains, and fresh blood flowed from the cuts that Bo had made from the thrashing about.

Bo had no choice but to lay still, yet if she had the moment of being free, she would jump onto the man and tear his face off without any hesitation; she promised that to her pack. A deep rumble came from the back of her throat, due to the chain around her muzzle making it impossible her to growl her threats, or bite his hand while he drove his free hand through her fur. He stopped feeling blood, a flicker of concern wakened his eyes, yet with a blink of an eye the sympathy was gone.

"This was not what I wanted." The man added to the silence, he placed the torch onto the stone floor next to him, the heat flowed through Bo, before it vanished and was again cold, making her shiver. Raising her gaze again to the man, he was still kneeling on his knees beside her, for a few seconds they held each other's gazes, before he looked back onto her wounded body. She felt his hand back onto her wound on her side, near where the knife from the battle with the Orcs and the Wargs entered, she noticed his hand was pressing onto the wound on purpose, making her whine again due to the pain. A small smile appeared on his place face, hearing her in pain, while he brought his hand back and stared at the blood that covered his hand, before raising it to his mouth and allowed one of this fingers to enter his mouth. The result of tasting her blood made him spit the liquid out, before harshly adding: "Nasty blood. Monstrous blood. Poison." He brushed his hand onto his cloak, while looking down upon her again. "You bought this upon yourself, Bo. You messed things up. You destroy things and kill. There's no place for a beast like you in this world no more. Luckily you have me, I will protect you from harm and the world. I know right now you don't see it, but I promise you that all this is for the good. It is only matter of time until my plan plays out, and then but only then we can be together."

Bo could feel her heart race within in its cage, as she was unable to swallow the man's words. What did he mean? What plan? What did he mean by together? Those were the questions that ran around in her mind, he was crazy! _Those are the words from a crazy man_, Bo kept on telling herself.

"Alfird?" Bo heard someone call from outside the cell, drawing her attention away from the man and onto the open door and watched as a taller, fatter man appeared. He was dressed in stained silk and furs, his hair was glued with grease onto his scalp, and his facial hair was out of place. It seemed even the dark that the cell provided backed away from the man, as if scared of the power in which he held. As his eyes met hers, a smile formed on his face, as well as a glint passed through his eyes. "Is this her? The beast you were talking about?"

"Yes, master." The first man replied, he now stood with the torch in his hand. "The men and I found her in one of the houses, stealing from one of the runt's kitchen." He lied, "She did give a good fight, but no one beats us. Not even a beast like her."

"Good, good." The second man added, before walking towards her. Bo noticed he was weary of her, and jumped back a little when he heard her low rumble. "What news from the Dwarfs?"

"Nothing as such, sire. They left early this morning, they should be there by now, but for those stupid fools they are at Bard's house; apparently one of them is injured, poison a few men have said. They should leave him to die, there isn't any cure for those type of poison as they also told me; he will be dead by dusk. None know of her, Sire, they will be gone when the moon has risen, or we could push them…"

"No, no, we must not rise questions. I did make them my guests and sent them a great farewell, if we raised our arms against them, they will know that we are not with them. The King dwarf promised us gold, don't forget that Alfird. Gold is what we need."

"Yes sire, but what if we killed them all before they reached the others?"

"It is too risky, Alfird." The second man replied, before lowering his gaze back onto Bo. "Oh don't worry beast, we have a plan for you too."

…

That morning was like no other to Balin, all the years he have lived and the battles he endured, the old dwarf never expected a great farewell from humans. They were all gathered in the center of Lake Town, smiles were painted on their faces, but hopes Balin could see plain in their eyes. _Thorin's promise fills them and feeds them_, Balin recognized, yet doubt grew within as his eyes watched the King under the Mountain climb onto the barge, _was Thorin's words true, or was he playing the people's hopes to get a better hold of his own?_

"You do know we're one short?" Balin heard Bilbo ask Thorin, while helping the others onto the barge with weapons in which was provided for by the town. _We're short of two_, Balin thought sadly to himself, he searched the entire town for Bo, but there was no sign of the Shape Shifter. Inquires he spread through the town, yet none of the humans, or guards saw her since last night, yet they had enough to ask their weariness of her, and questions of their suspicions, but Balin didn't stay long enough to answer them. He didn't care about them, he just wanted Bo back, either two footed and stubborn, or four footed and ful of fury, it didn't matter which, just so he had his eyes on her and could look after her.

"Where's Bofur?" Bilbo asked.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin replied, something Balin dreaded to admit, they had to leave two companions behind in a strange world, full of greed and empty stomachs.

"We'll have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays." Balin openly said, but with every word he felt his heart sink to a pool of guilt which waited below in the abyss. _If Bo wanted to be found, she would have come by now_, Balin kept telling himself, yet a voice in the back of his mind kept telling him differ.

"Not you." Balin heard Thorin order, making him look up and the King blocking Kili's entrance of the barge. "We must travel at speed, you will slow us down."

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you?" The young dwarf protested, dismissing the blow.

"No, no."

"I'm going to be there when that door's opened. When we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin…"

"Killi, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin ordered his young nephew.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." Oin offered.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us." Fili began, they were unseparatable. They did everything together, training, drinking, learning how to read and write when they were younger. They were truly brothers, best friends in fact, Balin remembered when they were much younger, Kili ran home crying to Fili about some other dwarfs speaking some folly, but it truly broke his heart, as well as it broke Fili's seeing his young brother upset. "You cannot take that away from him!"

"Fili." Kili called, trying to calm his older brother, though he wanted to go and fulfill the story they always heard since they were young, but he didn't want to burden company.

"I will carry him if I must!" Fili insisted.

"One day you will be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake one dwarf. Not even my own kin." Thorin explained, it seemed his words were like ice to Fili, as he stared at his uncle in disbelief and hurt, before making action of getting of the barge to reach his young brother, yet Thorin grabbed his arm to stop him. "Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company."

"I belong with my brother." Fili remarked, before climbing over the barge and joined Kili and Oin on the wood of Lake Town.

Weak, deflated and alone, that was what Balin felt like, though his blood still ran through his veins, his heart carried on beating, and was surrounded by kin and friends. However, his heart was calling out for Bo, it seemed they were both lost in darkness, deprived of their hopes and dreams. He belonged with Bo, as Bo belonged with him, they needed each other more than they knew, since Balin met Bo, he wanted to protect her from any harm, eyes of judgment, and from herself. However, she did not make it easy, or accept it, but Balin knew she needed time to adjust and to believe in his words of comfort.

_How can I leave her?_ Balin asked himself, but deep down he knew if Bo wanted to be found she would have been there by now. Hearing the trumpets, Balin turned to face the folk of Lake Town and saw their smiles and their hopes in their empty eyes, his own scanned the small area hoping to see Bo among them, maybe running towards them before it was too late. Yet he didn't see Bo, making his heart lower even further into the abyss and the pool of guilt, as they began to sail away from the poor town. However, he just had enough time to see the Mast of Lake Town and his loyal servant standing tall and powerful on the platform, something about them made the old dwarf uneasy, in addition to their ugly appearance, Balin thought he could see hunger and a smile of knowing in their eyes. _Did they have Bo?_

…

_The sun was shining high in the cloudless sky, all seemed peaceful, as the birds were flying in the sky, as well as tweeting; having their own private talk. The forest was full of life, the grass was lush and moved in the light breeze, it seemed nothing could disturb it all. In the town made out of stone, it was one of the greatest cities that Bofur knew, trade was fast moving making the city rich, dwarfs were happy and full of peace, most got drunk of lust or ale by night. The women dwarfs were beautiful, strong and determined, yet there was only one for Bofur, and that one he married. They were happy, they joked and laughed all day and night, their children were the same. _

_"Bofur, why are you out here this early?" He heard a woman's voice, waking him up from his thoughts. He stood just outside the city and stared out to the place that was Erbor, he couldn't remember how he got there, or why he was staring to the Kingdom, but hearing the sweet voice that woke his heart in his dreams, he turned and found a beautiful dwarf standing beside him, holding his hand and stared out to the kingdom. "It's beautiful."_

_"Not as beautiful as you." Bofur blurted out, he turned his head back so he was staring at the grand structure of Erbor, he felt himself redden, he didn't know why he blurted the truth out. It reminded him of when he was younger, when he first talked to the beautiful dwarf, he made a fool out of himself, but she only smiled nicely. _

_However, turning his head to stare at the forest, he felt the breeze turn fierce, he could swore he heard the wind growling. Confusion took hold of him for a few seconds, before his ears filled with screams from the town behind him. _

_"Dragon!" He heard many yell with fright._

The screaming words faded into mist, and Bofur's ears filled with the sound of trumpets, waking his confusion and making his eyes fill with terror. "By my beard, is that the time!" He exclaimed out loud, before sitting up from under the table. Banging his head on the way, Bofur got up and grabbed a half filled glass, and drunk the remains, before rushing out to the dock.

While running as fast as his little legs could carry him, Bofur's mind flashed back to the dream he had, he hadn't forgotten that day of disaster, chaos and misery, every scream chilled his bones, while the heat of the fire still burned his skin. But seeing his wife's face again, his heart skipped a beat; he missed her. They were truly inseparable. Their heart beat as one, they were truly soul mates. Yet this quest called his name, he may not have royal blood running in his veins, or have much to his name, he was just a normal dwarf as you can get in Middle Earth, but someone saw past that, that someone being his wife.

Taking many turns and twists, Bofur heard the Mast of Lake Town wishing the company well, which made him push himself harder, resulting his chest to tighten, hard to catch breath, while his heart raced within its cage.

"Wait!" Bofur yelled in desperation, as he finally reached the dock.

"And may your return bring fortune to all!" Bofur heard the Master add, as he pushed through the cheering crowd, before stopping to see the barge assail too far down the lake for him to reach. They were sailing towards Erbor, without him.

"No!" Bofur exclaimed, making Balin stare at him with a sorrow look. His own family and friends left him behind to conquer something they have dreamt since what felt like forever. Staring at the barge that told the others that his world had ended, he realized he couldn't see Bo, which creased confusion upon his face, he then noticed the older dwarf miming that he couldn't find Bo. _I need to find her!_ Bofur thought to himself, his thoughts full of confusion and dread, _she wouldn't have left us, would she?_

Turning his head, his eyes landed on Kili being held by Fili, while Oin stood close by, adding more confusion. "Did you miss the boat as well?" However his question was answered, when Kili suddenly looked very pale and weak; close to passing out.

"Kili? Kili!" Fili called desperately to his younger brother.

Bofur rushed into action, dismissing the large amount of alcohol he consumed last night, he had to help or else they may lose the young dwarf. Yet carrying Kili away from the dock, he realized how alone they truly were in the human world, some only glanced when they asked for help, while others just walked away pretending they didn't hear their begging; they had nothing to offer in return, or had power. The company was split, the stronger ones were with Thorin, which included his brother and cousin, while the weak stayed behind; weak body and heart. He needed to find Bo, but he needed to help Oin and the young dwarfs, yet who would help them? A name crossed their lips as they went out the dock, the same man who handed them weird weapons, the same man who helped hide them away from the others, and from the Elves and Orcs that followed them to the river. _Bard._

…

Darkness. Worn. Dark magic. Unwelcome. Treacherous. The words that filled Gandalf's mind as he entered Dol Guldur with Radagast. The journey had been long and tiring, but they didn't feel safe to sleep long hours, with every few miles they looked over their shoulders to see if anyone was following them, a few times they thought they were being followed but it turned out to be their imagination.

"Dol Guldur. The hill of sorcery." Gandalf stated, as they started to walk within the ruins of what stood so powerful, yet the wizard felt paranoid, _there was something moving in the shadows_, he thought.

"It looks completely abandoned." Radagast commented, but his words didn't bring comfort. Alone could mean danger, Gandalf knew, he found himself alone many times, alone with his thoughts, alone travelling, alone due to shutting folks out. The old wizard paused as a harsh wind blew around the ruin of Dol Guldur, even though its structure was broken, the place gave an eerie feeling.

"As it is meant to. A spell of concealment lies over this place. Which means our enemy is not yet ready to reveal himself." Gandalf added, while his eyes roamed over the dark stones, before moving them upon the brown wizard to add: "He has not regained his full strength. Radagast, I need you to carry a message to the Lady Galadriel. Tell her, we must force his hand."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going in alone. On no account come after me." Gandalf replied, before edging nearer to the dark, it seemed he was being pulled into the hazardous peril. The words he had spoken them many times, yet not to the younger wizard, but to Bo, he never wanted her in any kind of danger, yet what sort of promise could he accomplish? He was a wizard after all, danger was always calling his name from all corners of Middle Earth, different folks welcomed him, but they were constantly weary of his companion. _What have I done? I've been a fool. _"Do I have your word?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Radagast exclaimed, before turning to leave. However, he didn't reach far as a thought flooded his mind: "Wait, Gandalf! What if it's a trap?"

"Turn around and do not come back." Gandalf replied, his words were low, as if he felt guilty, just like his heart, stuck in its cage and beating, while pumping blood around his ageing body, was this his last meeting with the younger wizard? Will this be his last quest? Will he survive after what he finds? Questions that filled his mind, yet his heart kept on calling for his companion on who he left behind in the hands of dwarfs. As darkness surrounded the wizard, guilt tugged at his heart, he knew he needed to concrete on the matter of hand, but his the guilt made it hard.

"It's undoubtedly a trap." The wizard muttered to himself, while drawing his sword and continued to walk through the ruins.

As another harsh breeze hit him, Gandalf paused again, while straining his ears as he thought he could hear Bo calling his name. Turning around, darkness faced him, as well as the harsh breeze hit him, making his ears fill of Bo's voice, it seemed she was begging for help and calling his name , it appeared she was stressed and in trouble. Gandalf felt his heart race within, blood rushed around in his veins, his knuckles turned pure white as he held his sword and spear too hard, hearing her call his name. _Where are you Bo? I'm coming…no, I need to do this task first, _Gandalf argued with himself, before turning to face the exit, _I am sorry Bo, we will meet soon, I promise_.

With that promise in his mind, Gandalf continued to wander around before stopping again, sensing he was not alone. "The evil that is hidden here, I command it to come forth! I command it to reveal itself!" The wizard shouted in the dark, in another tongue, before slamming his spear down, yet his plan to remove the spell that the ruin was under didn't remove.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Readers, here is another chapter, but you will notice it is quite short compared the previous ones, and been very long since the last chapter. I've been busy as I have started my apprenticeship, and working 5 days a week. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading :)**

* * *

Darkness surrounded Gandalf as he stood still, daring not to breathe, scared to breathe in the evil, which hung so heavy in Dol Guldur. _The enemy may be weak, yet he was grown strong since his defeat, and will never stop, until the green lands have bent their knees to him_. With that thought, Gandalf felt himself shiver, but he would not give the enemy the pleasure to see his fear, nor let him smell his terror, instead with all his mental supremacy, the wizard pushed the fear deep down into the darkness of his body.

Again, Gandalf tried to remove the spell which covered the ruin, _the only remaining power here_, Gandalf thought to himself, as his eyes took in the darkness which surrounded him, which tried to reach within; to destroy him. Stories have shared this ruin's name. Many folks from leagues away have whispered its name. Rain have thrashed down upon its cracks, while the sun has shied away; to tell the land below that Dol Guldur is slowly coming back to what it stood for. Legends truly live forever, but that's only for the fools from leagues away, and they all must band together to fight the enemy.

However, the last thought struck a chord within the old wizard, his mind didn't have to dig far to find the last time he left his little apprentice behind; his friend. Stubbornness was her nature, but Bo needed Gandalf, and Gandalf needed her, more than the two knew. Time has driven its course, showing its mighty power and throwing many objects in their paths, making them be apart for long amount of time, with only a promise of seeing each other again. _A hollow promise_, Gandalf reminded himself, as he looked back on his many journeys without the Shape Shifter, many times he could have not returned to her and continue to teach her magic, to protect her from others and herself; to keep the beast from within to escape.

_Have I failed as a friend and protector?_ Gandalf asked himself, but before he could reveal the truth, his head snapped to the right as his ears filled with an agonizing yell. A yell which told the wizard that someone was in pain, someone was fighting for their life, while wanting to die to end the pain. The yell continued for what seemed like forever, but the small pleads that soon followed froze the wizard's heart in mid beat: _"Please…please stop. Help me…help me…Gandalf. Please…I need you…please come… Gandalf!"_ The very words raged a war within the wizard, his mind trying to convince him to stay and fight the enemy, while his heart tugged him back from Dol Guldur, and back to his horse, so he could and go find Bo. He knew the yell from anywhere, he had heard her yell in pain many times, before she turned into the beast within and be something, Gandalf knew Bo wasn't. The plea was nothing new either, but that didn't mean it didn't break his heart every time he heard the words, pain he wish he could take away from Bo, however, he didn't have such power.

Anger and mercy pushed at each other. Hatred and love intertwined. Blood rushed through Gandalf's veins, while coldness overcame him. Words he wanted to share to Bo ran around him, while her ghostly pleas squeezed his heart; both dragging his heart to the abyss. Due to anger, Gandalf raised his sword and staff once again, before mumbling words of magic, making his staff light bright. Slamming the butt of his staff onto the ground, Gandalf watched the light travel hundred yards, fighting with the darkness and drag the shadows out begging and screaming, with a mixture of fury and deprivation.

Yet a strong force knocked the wizard down onto the ground, as if darkness has truly gain power and the shadows were his chains. "You have come too late, Wizard!" A harsh voice entered the coldness, the words didn't belong to any folk's leagues from where they were, Gandalf quickly recognized, but of the speech of those who haunted the lands of Middle Earth for centuries, killing the innocent for their own pleasure, and eating them for food. Vile, dark, savages. Creatures which belonged to the night. Evil was their master. Hobbit, Dwarf, Elves and Humans, have all but one thing in common, they all hate Orcs. "It is done."

It seemed the leader of the Orcs moved to hit Gandalf again, but the wizard was ready that time, he lifted his staff and power of magic hit the cold air to ward him and the others off. "Where is your master? Where is he?"

"He is everywhere." The leader replied. "We are legion!"

The words which the wizard dreaded to hear echoed around him, he moved his head so he could see down the edge of a cliff, and his eyes were drowned in the masses of Orcs which were beneath.

"It is over." The leader stated, before making a move to attack Gandalf again, but the wizard was too quick and used his magic to disappear into the darkness, by blinding the Orcs with his white light. _Will this be my doom, to forever hide in the darkness?_ A thought rushed through Gandalf's mind as he ran, he could hear the Orcs chasing him, as if they were a pack of animals on the scent of a deer.

"There is no light, Wizard…that can defeat darkness." A harsh voice entered the stiff darkness, following Gandalf and trapping him in the shadow's hold. The Necromancer, Gandalf knew it was him, he could feel his presence, and was proven right when the shadow of the enemy threw attacks at the wizard. Gandalf, during this attack threw his own magic at the enemy, trying to overpower him, however, it seemed the truth was a small part of the bigger piece of the truth. The enemy was truly back and regained his power. The wizard quickly learned that when his staff was destroyed and was pinned to a wall; making Gandalf struggle to move, before the Necromancer revealed himself by taking the shape of man within a pool of fire.

"Sauron." The name quivered on Gandalf lips, as it had before on many folk's. The name made everything disappear and froze his blood flow. His mind fighting to gain power, his heart beating rapidly. _Fool_, Gandalf kept calling himself, and while staring back at the figure of Sauron, the wizard's mind raced back to the thought Bo, her pleas made his heart ache, doubt of not seeing his apprentice, Shape Shifter and friend ever again grew.


	11. Chapter 11

Darkness fell upon Lake Town for another night. All seemed peaceful, even calm. A sense of hope clung onto every person who roamed around. Optimism could be heard with every whisper. Faith the humans had gave the company of Dwarfs for their future, gold, pearls and other treasures they still felt in their bony hands, which weighed them down. Yet it was work they visualized of, something they had and was fulfilled of. Work filled them, and brought money to their ports. Trade of craft turned to trade of savings.

That was what Lake Town stood for, many argued, some believed it was all going to come back, while others laughed in disbelief. Not all humans shared the faith and the encouragement of others, they believe the dwarves were folly and were to bring an end to their life's. _They are entitled to their own judgment,_ Bofur thought to himself as he carried Kili through the town, with his older brother and Oin. Many looked upon them with sadness and sympathy, but none turned to help. Four dwarves left from a company made up of thirteen, _what a sight we look_.

"No one will help us, why should _he_?" Fili asked Bofur.

Bofur pushed all thoughts of despair down into the abyss, he knew he needed to be strong for the young pair of dwarves. He detected the weariness and concern in Fili's voice, Bofur knew he was trying to fight the feelings with anger, making it worse, he had seen it many times on his travels. _Feelings of such could drown a man_, Bofur remembered someone telling him, _what is the chance of a dwarf?_

"Bard, he helped us before." Bofur replied. "Before we broke his trust, but he wouldn't let anyone die for sake of a broken promise."

"Shelter we need lad." Oin added, pushing them on, leading them towards Bard's house. "Hands I require to help me."

With that, silence held the four dwarves again as they traveled. Lost they felt among the humans. Despair and concern grew within each of them, as they felt Kili slipping away with every minute that passed. However, with every shadow they passed, Bofur dared himself to look and search in vain of spotting Bo. Yet he could not spot her. With every built up hope, brought out a curse; causing his heart to lower down in the abyss. _Where are you, Bo?_

"We are here." Bofur heard Oin announce, making the others pause to take in the house that belonged to Bard. It was an ordinary thing, not fit for living in, yet the humans who habited it made it loving and safe.

Knocking on the door, Bofur felt his body shake, he turned his head to the left wondering if anyone else noticed. However, his thoughts disappeared as his eyes landed on Fili, his face lined with apprehension, while watching his young brother turning paler in the moon light. Hope was fading. Anger burned within. Fear flashed in his eyes.

Hearing the door open, Bofur turned his attention and met Bard's eyes for a passing second, before the man made up his mind. "No. I'm done with dwarves, go away!"

"No! No! No!" Bofur protested with despair, causing him to place his foot in the door, preventing Bard to close it. "No one will helps us. Kili's sick." Bofur added with desperation, he watched as the man glanced towards the young dwarf, and detected his features had grown soft, his body unknotted and his eyes full of concern, seeing Kili pale and close to passing out. "He's very sick."

It seemed the minutes were slipping away, as Kili laid on the table in the middle of the kitchen. Tormented was what Kili felt as the poison in his leg flowed further into his blood stream; fighting his body. Silent prayers fell frozen upon the dwarf's tongues. A war raged within their bodies. Fear. Hope. Despair. Anger. All things they felt and torn them apart.

"Can you not do something?" Bofur finally asked Oin, trying not to show his hopelessness.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever." Oin replied, as another remedy failed him.

"We have nightshade, feverfew…"Bard began, Bofur notice the man had grown with concern along with his children.

"They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?"

"No, it's a weed." Bard explained confused. "We feed it to the pigs."

"Pigs?" Bofur echoed to himself, before turning to Kili who kept on riddling. "Don't move." Bofur then turned and left the others in the house.

As the cold breeze hit the dwarf in the face, he closed his eyes briefly letting the breeze wash away his fears and feelings temporarily. Silence now held outside, within the house he heard whisperings and moans, all the while Fili stayed close to his brother in silence, yet Bofur saw his thoughts and feelings of what he tried desperately tried not to portray.

Staying strong was hard, but staying strong for two was even harder. The actions, Bofur knew all too well; a built up wall, impossible to climb or knock down. All feelings intertwined, causing a war which never ended. Isolated from the rest of the world. Denying the change. Stating it was better that way; a form of protection. _But it never lasts_, Bofur told himself, as he had seen many go down that road of desperation and folly, and a small amount came back seeing the world in a different light_, that's how they explained it_, _but some…some never made it back from the darkness_.

He detected the fight in Bo. She struggled on the road. Dead-ends she discovered. Obstacles buried in the path, knocking her down, making her doubt. Could she see the light at the end, as Bofur heard many say? Was she carrying on limping through the turmoil? Dragging the loose ends which weighed her down. Was she crying out for help? Guidance? The pack that was destroyed by hatred and cold hearts? Forgiveness? Death?

Lost she was before. Forgiveness she found from the company. A pack she wanted. Help she received. However, Bofur had pushed his fear of the latter of what Bo was crying out for. Dread crept up within, unaware making his body shake again; tears he felt burn in their cells, a few even escaped, as he stared out to the moon. His prayers moved to Bo.

"Please…please…let Bo be safe." Bofur whispered letting the cold breeze carry the message in the air. _She is needed in this world, we need her…I need her_. Bofur wanted to add, but the words fell frozen upon his tongue. "I miss you."

Hearing a yell of pain coming from inside the house, Bofur turned his gaze to the window and saw Kili laying in discomfort. The dwarf wiped the tears that streaked his face, before glancing back to the moon to add: "Please bring Bo back to us." In advance of finding the weeds that Oin wanted. Time was truly running out.


	12. Chapter 12

Darkness filled the cold cell. It was the only thing Bo could taste on her tongue. She inhaled the darkness, and exhaled it. _Toxic_, she thought to herself, as she laid on the floor, chained up; forgotten by the humans. Time dragged. She heard no news of those she was with, those she apparently thought as allies. Or were they more than allies, more like friends? Bo couldn't remember, she fought hard to remember, she could still smell them, as their scent clung on her fur, however, with every thought came frustration and hunger.

In the darkness, she prayed to the Gods, those she thought she had forgotten about. Gods that different species spoke about. Immortal species which had strong, magical powers. A race that helped the poor, the weak and the needed, it seemed, however, Bo thought all the Gods were the same. None answered her prayers. Not one shown her a way out of the abyss. Her disbelief in a supreme being grew each day, as the cries of her pack echoed, the last words her mother spoke, just a whisper in the wind; her shadow following and became her only friend.

Bo shook her head with frustration. A low rumble rustled in her throat, while her eyes closed, showing the four walls she was confined in her pain, due to the chains dug deeper into her skin. _Thick skin_, Bo remembered stories that promoted the idea of Shape shifters having a thick skin; impossible to kill, _yet the filthy blood stains murdered my whole pack_.

Pain. Bo didn't dare shudder, not wanting the chains to cut even deeper, scared if they would cut her into half! Agony echoed in her bones, muffled by her fur. Blood drained upon the stone floor, a river of despair and hatred. Whirl of thoughts masked by the darkness. No one could hear her, nor see her. A monster she was, an unnatural thing, _that's what he called me_, a thing left behind, bad magic with bad blood; poisonous to the Earth_. Everything I touch turn to ashes. A line of safety I set upon fire. Force of alliance I tear apart. Friendship I banish. Family dead._ Bo fought hard not to give in, to swallow Alfird's harsh words, something she had heard before many times. However, the darkness grew powerful with each moment that past, the supply of air became suffocating, the thoughts grew abysmal and dug up feelings that Bo the Shape Shifter buried.

_Petty_, Bo cursed, she fought to make the thoughts disappear, to become the wolf of Middle Earth once again; a creature that roamed the grounds of the forests, that hunted the wild, killed trespassers and game. Screams filled her ears. Blood filled her desire. A heartbeat she heard miles away making the time tick. Fangs sharp and dug deep into the blood veins of her pry. _Powerful I once was, a thing to be feared. My howl raised hairs. My growl made men's hearts stop. Fear I saw in their eyes, before they grew still and glazed. Their last words a struggle, coughing and choking on their own blood._

"A monster you are not, my dear, Bo." She heard a calm voice break her thoughts, a voice she recognized, yet she saw no face, but a shadow, a blurred figure trying to break out of the darkness. "A monster you will become, if you let the wolf out. The darkness is strong, but you are stronger."

Bo let her eyes roam the cell, yet she saw she was still alone. She sensed no other presence, her ears didn't pick up a heartbeat, something she still could do chained up, while the humans tortured her with words and weapons.

"Darkness I am in, yet not in the darkness where many believed you belonged." The voice carried on. "Darkness can grow like the forests you hid yourself in, but just like you cut down every obstacle, or climbed over it, you can free yourself from the chains that restrict you, and the darkness that smothers you."

_Chains are harder to break than wood_, Bo remarked. An angry growl filled the room, as the chains made their mark upon her skin, once again, making her try to find a comfortable spot, yet she learned that was impossible.

"This is not you, my dear Bo. This is not you." The voice carried on, Bo detect pity, yet no heartbeat, or flow of blood she could hear. "A wolf you are, yet you try to fight it and hide from it. A human girl trying to fit in, while standing out. Those things you are, as well as a warrior. None of those things make you a monster, those who spill words full of hatred, their hands marked by your blood, and their strength powered by torture, those are the monsters in this world. Are you going to let them win? Are you going to stay here and swallow in self-pity? Are you…"

_Going to shut up_? Bo interrupted, making the voice pause. However, tension she felt build up within her cell, causing the darkness to grow even darker; deeper into the abyss. The air grew short, making it harder for her to breathe. A few short seconds passed, before noise and light exploded in the corner of the room, making her eyes grow with fear, and try to shuffle away; forgetting she was locked in chains. Fresh new cuts marked her skin.

"Are you going to let all your efforts of fighting to stay alive, become something good, and be counted, waste away? A Shape Shifter is a special thing to be. Remarkable. And here you lay, swallowing in your self-pity!" The voice cried out in anger. "There are folks who still need you, break the chains that hold you down. Separate from the beast that folks believe you to be. Be Bo, the one I encouraged to stay and travel with. The one I found lost and alone. The one I fought for and always found by my side. The one that is a Shape Shifter. The one that can become a wolf when the time comes. The one I call friend."

Bo stared in front of her frantically, as the light quickly faded back into the darkness, along with the voice blending in with the shadows. Alone she was once again. Afraid. Agony screamed through her body, while pushing blood from the deep cuts made by steel. Doubt grew. Hungry still. Muzzle clasped together, no one could save her. The heart she heard inside her chest thrashed against its cage. Voices called her name, both she recognized, yet were too far away, the others she never heard before. Her eyes grew heavier with every breath; taking away her senses. The last thing she could hear was an echo of the last words the voice had spoken: "The one I call friend."


	13. Chapter 13

A landscape that held many people's imagination, a city full of wealth and dreams, turned to nothing more than dust. Young screams of joy and excitement whirled in the cold winds, hitting the ruins of the city that was once full of life. A city that stood for something, now its ruins stood upon the land. Protection it was built for, _yet it didn't protect us that day_, Balin told himself, as he stood looking down at the city of Dale with the others.

A place a whole specie called home, stood in the shadows of the Lonely Mountain. It reminded the dwarfs of what darkness they fought and survived. A question crept in Balin's mind, a question of doubt: "Were they mad to go on this adventure, are they going to be successful, or to die a fools' death?" The question wasn't new, the old warrior knew of the circumstances that the quest brought, yet he still went along. _A promise the king made, a promise of going back home, a promise full of hope, a promise he would die for, but what about me? What about the others? Has he brought us to our deaths_?

_Doubt will not get you anywhere_, Balin cursed himself, _I have got this far, why back down now?_ In answer, Balin tuned his head to look back the miles they traveled. Over the horizon, Lake Town stood in the middle of the waters, defenseless against what was going to happen. Leagues away, four dwarves were left behind to defend themselves against the toll of the human world and to help Kili find peace or save him. Friends and the innocent were far away from their help, they had no sources from the wreath of the beast that laid asleep in the mountain. _We have doomed them all! And what of Bo?_ Balin caught himself from speaking out loud, he torn his gaze away and lowered them stare at the ground, to hide his thoughts and feeling from the company. _She is too far away_, Balin answered the voice, _too far away for me to save her and help her. She didn't want my help then, and she doesn't want my help now. Wherever she may be, I wish her all the luck in the world_. Balin felt his heart lower itself in its cage, beating sadly, grieving for the Shape Shifter. Although they were miles apart, the Shape Shifter caught his thoughts, _I just want her to be safe_.

The cold winds grew making the old dwarf clung tightly onto his coat, new clothes the humans gave them, what could they give in return; death or a new life? Looking around, Balin watched the others staring at their old homes, most were old enough to remember each detail of that day Smaug came and destroyed their homes, however, they all dealt with it differently. The old warrior himself was kept awake some nights with the echoes of hundred screams in his mind, fighting those who dared to step on dwarves' land and take away what they built and dug. His own brother always had a weapon in his hand, learnt not to trust anyone of different breed and stranger to the dwarves, but with that, he had locked away his heart and threw the key away; far away. _A stranger we all have become_, Balin thought, _even young Ori, he grew up with the tales of his own kin fighting against evil breeds, a tale that made him shake with fear, now he stood among his brothers and warriors living in a tale himself._

"What is this place?" Balin heard the hobbit ask with curiosity.

"It was once the city of Dale. Now it's a ruin. The Desolation of Smaug." Balin replied, while looking back at the city. _A place we thought be full of happiness and hope. Somewhere, I promised to take Bo after the quest is done_.

"The sun will soon reach midday." Thorin stated, before turning to go, Balin noticed a strange look in the king's eyes, something he saw before many moons ago. "We must find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. This way."

The company started to follow their king, slowly but surely. However, they paused hearing Bilbo speak of Gandalf: "Wait! Is this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here, on no account were to…"

"Do you see him? We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We're on our own. Come." Thorin replied harshly, letting the truth settle on the ground, making it clear he was not going to miss the opportunity of opening the door to the mountain.

Balin followed the others, both his mind and heart torn into two. A promise he had made himself, a promise to look after the others including Bilbo and Bo. However, the company was split, they had become less, and their name that made their folks clung onto hope was quickly vanishing into the dust. Throughout the quest, it was meant to be thirteen of them, that was before they knew of Bo, fourteen was an even number, which others may say is lucky, however, they have found no luck at all, until now. The hope and the desperation they all still felt it while they were walking towards the Lonely Mountain, yet there was still a feeling of loss, but Balin couldn't tell if it was loss of those they left behind, or loss of their journey becoming to an end. _Gandalf, I've let you down. I couldn't save Bo from herself and from others. Now it will be too late._

At the mountain, the company started to search for the hidden door, which included them to bang against the rock wall with their fists or weapons, as well as pull at some edges, to see if it would pull open. However, they all stopped without any luck, making Dwalin shout in anger that there was nothing!

"If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us." Thorin said, while looking at the map.

"Up here!" Balin heard the hobbit exclaim, and he followed his eyes to find a carving of their previous king on the side of the mountain. Balin could feel his heart race within its cage, as he joined the others, the carving was a sight to behold, he remembered the months of preparation and hard work some of the dwarves took to carve such thing, to celebrate the king's worthy name. _They were of simpler times_.

Standing at the top, the company faced the wall of the mountain. It didn't look like much, but the dwarves had the skill of making things seem ordinary. "This must be it. The hidden door." Thorin stated breaking the silence, and turned around to face those had followed him from the start, and held the key. "Let all those who doubted us, rue this day!"

"Hey, we have a key." Dwalin stated, while touching the wall, desperate to find the door, quickly the other joined in. "Which means there's somewhere there is a keyhole."

They continued to pull and bang against the wall, Balin hoped Smaug couldn't hear them at his door, or else their quest would be over sooner then they hoped. On the horizon, the sun started to settle, changing the courses of animals and folks in faraway lands, another day was over with simple pleasures and money in pockets.

However, at the mountain, the desperation was fierce making Thorin speak out loud. "The last light of Durin's Day…will shine upon the keyhole." He looked back at the mountain where the sun light was slowly lowering upon the surface. "Nori."

Balin watched as Nori stood at the wall, and placed a glass against it before revealing a spoon to tap against the wall, in order to see if he can hear where the hidden was, however, he was having no luck.

"We're losing the light. Come on!" Thorin shouted desperately.

"Be quiet, I can't hear when you're thumping!" Nori shouted at Dwalin, who started to thump his leg onto the wall.

"I can't find it. It's not here! It's not here!" Dwain exclaimed angrily.

Balin opened his mouth to speak, however, he closed it hearing Thorin order them to break the wall down, making him turn to stare at his leader. He detected a glimmer in his eyes, something he saw only a few moments before, as well as in Thorin's grandfather's eyes, when he ruled the kingdom, after finding the stone. _A curse the Mountain had on its king's, if Thorin steps into the mountain, I'm afraid he will never come out_.

"We lost the light." Thorin stated out loud, showing his company his anger, sadness and loss of hope.

"It's no good. The door's sealed! Can't be open by force. Powerful magic on it." Balin finally spoke, making the others pause. He notice how they shared the same emotions though they are different in their trade.

"No!" Thorin shouted as the sun finally settled, and looked at the map once again. "The last light of Durin's day…will shine upon the keyhole." He turned his gaze back onto the company. "That's what it says. What did we miss?"

Balin felt Thorin's eyes upon him, making him shake his head. "What did we miss? Balin."

For a few seconds, Balin heard the king he followed into the battles, travelled miles over the lands, and the one he could tell the truth to. _He looked at me as a friend and warrior, something I once was_. "We've lost the light. There's no more to be done. We had but one chance. Come away, lads, its over."

One by one, the company started to descend the carved stairs, with sadness and remorse in their hearts. They were so close, yet so far. _Those who doubted us_, Balin thought as he climbed down, _will laugh at our faces once more, telling us over again how we were such fools to believe in such quest, but even more of a fool to follow Thorin to the Lonely Mountain without a result_.

The old warrior, heard the hobbit shout, telling them all to stop, however they all carried on. Hearing the words: "It's the light of the moon!" Balin paused, and looked over his shoulder and found Thorin had also paused. He could see hope within his eyes, hope that was nearly lost. Before Balin could speak, Thorin whirled around and started to climb back to the top_, he is a warrior, he doesn't know when to back down_, Balin told himself, and started to follow Thorin.

At the top once again, Balin found Thorin picking up the key from the edge of the top, they nearly lost their home again. Turning around to the face the wall, Balin felt his heart stop, as the moon light shone, displaying the keyhole. _The words were true!_ He watched with baited breath, as Thorin inserted the key into the hole and unlocked it before pushing it open.

"Erebor." Thorin stated.

_We are home_, Balin told himself, _this is real, and not a passing dream_. He took a deep breath, and could still smell the sweat of miners, the blood they had lost, and of the time they nearly forgot. He felt his throat tighten, and his eyesight came blurry. "Thorin." He called, before feeling a strong hand upon his shoulder.

"I know these walls. These halls. This stone." Thorin said while stepping inside and let his hands brush the stone wall, remembering what his grandfather's kingdom looked like in the light of new hope. "You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light."

"I remember," The old warrior stated, a smile he felt upon his face. _Somewhere which was so full of hope and joy, before the greed of the king overpowered. _

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home." Glorin read from an engraving on the wall.

"The throne of the king." Balin pointed out of an engraving of a throne with a bright light shining around it.

"And what's that above it?" Bilbo asked.

"The Arkenstone."

"The Arkenstone. And what's that?"

"That, Master Burglar, is why you are here." Thorin replied, making Balin glance between the two. They had gotten so far, fought against evil things, other's doubt and laughter, they had nearly given up themselves. Now standing in the walls of the mountain, they realized what was ahead for the hobbit.

Walking further through the mountain, Balin accompanied the hobbit, he couldn't stop but feel guilty. They were asking him to receive a powerful stone, a stone that made many folks travel many leagues, a stone that held their hope and promises. _He has a huge task ahead_, Balin reminded himself.

"You want me to find a jewel?" Bilbo asked, as if they asking him do a peculiar task.

"A large white jewel, yes."

"That-that's it? Only I imagine there's quite a few down there."

"There is only one Arkenstone. And you'll know it when you see it."

"Right."

"In truth, lad. I do not know what you will find down there. You needn't go if you don't want to. There's no dishonor in turning back." Balin finally spoke with his heart, while carrying on walking. However, he still didn't feel any better for it.

"No. Balin, I promised I would do this. And I think I must try."

Balin couldn't help but chuckle. "It never ceases to amaze me."

"What's that?"

"The courage of hobbits. Go now, with as much luck as you can muster." He watched as the hobbit started to make his way down the steps. "Oh, and, Bilbo."

"Mm?"

"If there is in fact an um…a live dragon down there…don't waken it." Balin added, before turning to go. He started to move away, he felt with every step his heart was lowering in a pool of guilt. He had spoken with his heart, he had tried to prevent Bilbo of going, however, and he felt as if he had failed his task of a friend and of a protector. _I didn't do much, I should have stepped forward at the time and proclaim the task for my own. I'm a dwarf after all_, Bain kept taunting himself. However, he froze when he heard the next words: _Smaug knows the scent of dwarves_.

"We've sent him to his death." Balin whispered to himself, and dared to look back, showing the walls his guilt and remorse. "Please forgive us."


	14. Chapter 14

**I finally have a new chapter for you guys! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own OCs, the rest goes to credit to J.R.R Tolkin :)**

* * *

Darkness felt heavy, as Bo slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust and take in her surroundings. A room she never saw before, it looked ordinary, _touch of human's comfort_, Bo thought as her eyes picked up a chair which was placed by the bed she was laying in, with some simple clothes folded over it. _I've seen better, yet humans have simple taste compared to those Elves. _Candle light flickered, while the fire in the fireplace sat and pulled more wood into its depth, to maintain the warmth of the bedchamber.

Confusion held her down, afraid to move even an inch. Questions formed, however, she had no answers to go with them, just guesses. Taking a deep breath, Bo could detect a familiar scent, yet she couldn't identify what it reminded her of. Irritation filled her, making her lay on her back, and take in the whole room she was staying in, nothing seemed familiar, but the confusion, irrigation and guilt. The latter was increasing, making the others concerned, as well as making herself terrified. Help she needed. Help she wanted. However, a stubborn creature she was, the words and the cries for help fell upon her lips.

_Everyone who has tried to help, I have pushed way. Even the strongest have their weakness_, Bo told herself, while watching the candle flicker._ I crave for someone's attention, however, I punish them for their love. _

_Wake up. Wake up, Bo. Wake up. Wake up, Bo._

Bo remembered hearing. A voice full of urgency, which dragged her from the pit of darkness, to the lands of Middle Earth. A voice that tugged at her vital organ. Letting out a sigh of sadness, Bo recalled the time she had with the owner of the voice, she was eternally thankful for him, he took care of her after being chained, tortured by the Orcs, he taught her of good things in the world, making her believe again that there was some moral in life. Radgast. He was a simple wizard. Gentle. Took care for those who stood on two, or four legs, those with wings, those who were top of the food chain, and those of the bottom. Creatures of all sorts, he found and saved them from death. A guardian, Bo called him, and someone she missed.

Continuing to watch the candle flicker, Bo's mind went onto Gandalf. The wizard of adventures. The disturber of peace, the hobbits called him. It fitted him perfectly, Bo amused, however, there is logic to his madness. Another soul she had pushed away, when Bo realized how close she had allowed the wizard to be, he had knocked down the walls she had built for years. Alone, she had grown use to, yet it caused friction with other souls, those who called her friend. Being in her own company, Bo grew selfish, and didn't know the difference between right and wrong. Or is when I am in wolf form?

Before Bo could drag herself into the pit of darkness of her thoughts, she raised her hands and a wave of relief rushed through her, as she saw human skin covering her bones, and finger nails replacing her razor sharp claws. I'm human once more. However, confusion caught hold of her again, as her memories were coming back. She remembered being locked up in a dark cell, chained tightly, being prevented to move an inch, cuts burned into her, while her throat grew dry. Within she was full of hatred, while trying to fight her fear. Gandalf's voice she recalled hearing before she passed out. Yet she didn't know why she couldn't turn back into her human form, Bo sat up hearing Thrandril's words, was he right, will Bo wake up one morning and find those she cares about gone in the dawn's light, scared for their lives, not wanting to be Bo the wolf's breakfast.

In the silence, Bo heard her heart thrash in its cage. Fear gripped her tightly. She thought about those she cared about, those who befriended her with their kindness and love, who fought with her to show how much they care about her health, and took their time to watch her and knock down the wall, she kept on building. Friends, Bo liked the thought of that, but was still anxious about the idea. Time was showing once again, it was against Bo, making her push herself out of the bed and to stand on her feet. However, a cold breeze hit Bo's body harshly, making her looking down and felt her cheeks grow red, as her body was stripped of her clothes.

Pulling on the clothes that hung on the chair, Bo bit her tongue, while her body screamed for mercy. Her shirt was already strained with blood from her cuts on her back, they burned whenever she stretched, or turned swiftly. Anger grew within, intertwining with fear, swallowing everything human and spitting it back up. Thoughts were in a whirlwind, causing friction within. Feeling the ground under her hands, Bo heard herself let out a groan, telling her she fell on the ground hard.

"Oh dear, it seems someone needs more rest." Bo heard a voice enter the bed chamber, compelling her to throw her head up and saw Alfrid stand by the door, his dark eyes engrossing on what he walked into. Bo noticed the ends of the man's lips curling into a smile, making her jump onto her feet. "Whoever thought I would be in a company of a Shape Shifter. A whole specie dead and forgotten. Creatures who could change their skin whenever they want. To try and blend in with their surroundings. But the Orcs could smell their foul blood…a good thing too."

"Come to finish the job?" Bo asked angrily, however, she was thrown off as the smile on the place face of Alfrid's grew, as his eyes lowered to her hands. She noticed her knuckles had turned pale and her hands were in balls.

"You are the last Shape Shifter, Bo. Why would I kill you? You don't realize how much power you hold, the magic that lives in you."

"I'm not a puppet." Bo snapped, and reached her right hand towards her left hip, but grapping air, she lowered her gaze and remembered her sword was not there. Letting out a curse, she raised her gaze, while kicking the chair in the air, before grabbing it with two hands. Through her narrow gaze, Bo saw Alfird's smile slip, before she throw the chair at him. "I show you how much power I have."

The room was awaken with crashes and heavy feet, while Bo tried to harm the man, however, it seemed Alfird knew what Bo was planning, and came up with backup. Strong hands prevented her to punch the pale face of Alfird's, and prohibited Bo of kicking the man. She squirmed in the men's hands, desperate to be free again, to kill those who caused her harm and prevented her of her freedom.

"Desperate and alone, how sad that a whole specie has come to this." Bo heard Alfrid say, making her freeze, hearing the truth from another's mouth. Bo watched as the man took the opportunity of receiving the upper hand, and walked around her taking in her appearance, before standing before her, a smile back on his face. "The clothes you are wearing are ruined, I could bring a dress for you to wear." Alfrid suggested, but stopped as Bo spat in his face, he brushed it off, before wrapping his hand around her throat. "I will let that go, and call it a lesson, but if you threaten me again, Bo, well you will unfortunately see the side of me that I don't want you to see. I will have to let these good men here throw you back into the dark cell, and chain you once more."

Fear once again overpowered Bo, hearing the threat, making Alfrid let go of her. However, the men who held her, held her tighter, and dragged her away from the bedchamber and into the hall. Alfrid walked in front adding: "You are to dine with me and my Master tonight, you are his guess. There is plenty food to eat, more than I suspect you have seen in one sitting. Such fragile thing."

Bo lowered her gaze, as her mind thought of the others, wondering where they were. Are they coming to safe me? Or did they leave me behind? Bo couldn't help but wondering, however, she wouldn't blame them for leaving her. They have done before.


	15. Chapter 15

_Night had not looked so peaceful_, Balin thought, as he stared out, his eyes trained upon the lands, but he knew it was an illusion. Within, the old dwarf did not feel on what he portrayed to his brother, and friends. His mind raced with questions, racked with worry, wondering what was happening within the stone halls, which he sent his young friend, to maybe his death. He had lived long enough to understand battle plans, he knew friends that would never open their eyes ever again, to never age a day older. _Their souls are at rest_, Balin told himself, _unlike mine_.

The old dwarf couldn't tell how long the hobbit had been inside the walls, but with every minute that had passed, his heart sank low in the pool of guilt. The last words he spoke out loud echoed within him, if he believed in any kind of miracle he would hold on it, hoping they had not send the hobbit to his death.

_He knew what he signed up for_, a voice wakened within,_ a quest with a lack of success, none of you told him anything different, nor did you prevent him from coming, knowing the consequences._

Balin started to move, as if that would get rid of the conscious voice. Years of fighting, trying to figure out his enemies on the battlefield, their next move, their weakness, but in all of the years, Balin knew he wouldn't forgive himself, if the plan goes sour. His eyes landed on Thorin, who stared out to the lands he grew up with, and lands that was promised to him by birth, lands that was drowned in blood both kin and foe; now it was blanked by darkness.

Blood within the old dwarf started to race, tumbling over each other, while his heart thrashed, as if it was being held captive and restrained, making his breath become short. Turning around to face the lands, Balin closed his eyes, before holding his breath, then to slowly release it. Opening his eyes, Balin couldn't help but to scan the horizon, as if he could spot sudden movements upon the hills, or dust clouds, or even a voice, a voice he wished to hear once again. It felt like years since his ears were blessed by the voice, only in reality it had been a few days. _Darkness she believed lived within_, Balin thought sadly to himself, _if only she could witness the darkness that I'm looking at_. It seemed the darkness was growing, as every time the moon hid herself behind her covers of clouds, ashamed of actions done by a few dwarfs, or _was is it of the war still to come, if Gandalf is right_.

Balin realized his vision was becoming blurry as he continued to stare out, his mind upon Bo, his mind now racing on all the places she could have disappeared, hoping someone had found pity on her and gave her food and a place to sleep. A foolish hope, Balin tormented himself with, as he knew how cautious everyone was of Bo whenever their eyes laid upon her, to see something so fragile and pale. Yet it was the eyes that told them of her tale, anger she portrayed, thinking that would protect her from the hatred and power of being left behind, while pain she displayed to those she became close to, those she thought she could trust, mixed with grief for her family, her pack and the life she had entrusted.

"I'm sorry, Bo." Balin whispered to the air, as his mind produced an image of Bo laying in the cold, all alone, surrounded only by darkness and voices unknown to the wolf. Many times, the old dwarf was drawn to her, he knew he was too old for love, he left that to the young ones, but he felt like he needed to protect her, to shield her from the darkness and the hatred, both she received and the one she gave herself.

Sensing someone near him, Balin blinked a couple of times to get rid of the tears for Bo, before glancing over his shoulder. There he saw Ori, the youngest of the group, staring back with a ghost of smile, detecting the old dwarf's heartache, seeing past the smile he shared. Balin sniffed, while turning his gaze back to the horizon, no longer interested what the lands he once fought and walked upon have grew to become. His heart drowned within, slowly being dragged deep into the pool of guilt. Echoes of Bo's name being called, chilled his body inside. He wanted to shout her name, to beg for her forgiveness and weep. He knew he was a simple dwarf, he was always was, but now he was older, growing frailer with each year that had surprisingly passed. The past was more vivid than the present. Friends he grew up with, the ones he fought alongside with and called brothers in arms, they were the faces he woke up to each morning, his heart mourning for them while they rest with the others; their last battle had been fought.

"She is going to be ok." Balin heard Ori say, and realized he now stood beside him. "Bo she is strong…a fighter."

"I know…but…" Balin began to say, but looking at the young dwarf, he shook his head and turned his gaze away. "Just wish Gandalf was here, he'd knew what to do. He could have council Thorin…I knew he would be furious with us."

"Bilbo agreed to help us, Balin. It was the plan."

"I know. But watching the hobbit go…I knew deep down how ridiculous the plan sounded." Balin stated angrily, before letting out a heavy sigh. "Years…years we've been dreaming of taking back our homes. It's been too long for an old thing like me, Ori. There is greatness in many other things, I learned that too late. Folks like Bilbo and Bo surprise the world. They both have a special power that not even themselves know yet. Gandalf, I think he can see it, just like he can see folk's before they show their real self's. However, none of them are here."

"We have not lost yet." Ori stated.

"Not yet." Balin echoed, yet his voice was low, as was his gaze, as if he was ashamed with himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Bo was thrown into a chair by two of the guards, and they held her arms, while she tried to stand back up again, and threw her head around trying to bite them, but none were close enough. They held her back down onto the chair, and was about to lock her arms against the chair, but a voice cut through the noise, making them all stop on what they were doing.

"Leave us." The voice said. "She will not harm me. If she knows what is good for her."

Bo lowered her eyes and felt her arms grow light, as the guards let go of her and walked away, leaving her alone with the voice. She swiftly brought her arms back, and rubbed her skin, and knew she would gain more bruises upon her body, _Gandalf will not be happy about this, not happy at all_, Bo thought to herself, but she shook her head, _he will not care, he is gone and nowhere to be seen. He has left us… _

The thought of the wizard leaving them, the company, the hobbit and herself, made her feel cold. Bo knew she had treated him unfairly at times, occasions where she thought to leave him behind and possibly take on her form as a wolf, yet she knew that was one of the reasons she had not left him, as well as, she loved the old wizard. It had took her a long time to accept the feeling, but within time she understood why and agreed to follow him, however, she thought he loved her back, something which was hard to comprehend. The wizard did give her his time and patience, yet at the same time, his mind was on something else, always sticking his nose into other's business and finding trouble. _Or is it trouble finds him? _

Hearing movement from the opposite side of the room, Bo lifted her gaze and watched as the man dressed in black moved to the chair opposite her, and poured a rich red liquid into two goblets, before offering her one. Bo stared through narrow eyes, as the man placed one of the goblets in front of her, and drowned the other. The fire within her body reflected through her dark eyes, recalling what the disgusting man had said, he seemed to be on a loose leash, something Bo hated, wondering what the man was capable of.

"You are wasting your time." Bo said, trying to hold onto her anger, as the cuts burned her skin, reminding her what the man who stood a few paces had arranged. She may have been an animal, beaten and chained, but Bo was still there; consciously fighting the beast that took hold of her body once again, she swore she had heard Gandalf talking to her, as if he was sitting near her, trying to comfort her within the darkness. _He tries his best_. "I do not eat with folks like you and your master. Folks that betray other's trust and their livelihood, so you can become wealthy."

"However, we find you in the company of Dwarves. Thorin Oakenshield's company, to be exact." Bo heard a voice enter the room, making her move her gaze to the door, and watched as the Master of Laketown entered the room, and eased himself into a chair at the end of the table. He grabbed a goblet, and waited for Alfird to pour him the red, rich liquid, before adding: "Why a shape shifter is walking among these Dwarves, I wonder. Want your share of the prize, if they can defeat the dragon?"

"Piles of gold coins, they say is hidden within that mountain." Alfrid said. "Precious stones that can make you rich for all eternity. What a sight that can be."

"All can make folks bend their knees, and give you what they want." The Master of Laketown added, bringing the attention back to him. Bo ignored them, it was as if they were talking among themselves.

She lowered her gaze to the goblet, it had little detail upon it, but it still looked worthy. She knew there would be more goblets such as the one that stood before her, hidden in the mountain, yet it did not interest her. Folks may find it the only explanation why a shape shifter walks along the company of dwarves, but Bo ignored them and their greed. _What could I do with gold coins? Where would I put the precious stones? What use would they be to me? _Bo pounded. _I sleep under the stars, I wash in the river, I eat the meat that I hunt. I watch the sun wake in the eastward sky and wait for him to sleep in the westward sky, painting his kingdom in different colours, leaving his queen to lead the wanders of night. What use would the goblets of wine would be for me? _

"They do not matter at all." Bo heard herself say. Hearing silence, she cursed herself, before lifting her eyes and met the two men's, who were full of greed and dreams. "You can think what you like, that is no crime. I have lived in folk's judgment long enough to understand that you cannot change what they believe in and think is right. However, I have seen what greed does to those who crave such things, to lose themselves, and those who were dear to them. It is not worth fighting for. Peace and friendship, they are worth fighting for."

"Peace is what we have." The Master of Laketown said after a few moments of silence.

"You stole your own folk's possessions, robbed them blind, and still ask for their coins." Bo spoke, she felt her heart beating fast within its cage. Her blood started to flow around her body, while she held tightly upon the arms of her chair, making her knuckles turn white. "That is not peace, you fool! You damned your own town. You may have guards, but that is not enough for what is coming."

"How dare you…"

"What is coming?" The Master of laketown asked, cutting Alfrid off.

"A big storm. A storm that will defeat what it is in its way, innocent or guilty, it does not care. It has an army and it is growing within the shadows, waiting for the leader's call. Are you prepared to hear the woes of mothers? The screaming of young children? The war call from the men that they call father and son? Swords, axes and arrows will do their damage, drawing blood from the body, but it will not be enough…it will never be enough…not against the darkness and what the darkness brings."

Bo lowered her gaze as she heard the war cries of her pack, as she was running away with her mother. Fire was everywhere. Arrows were brought down cutting anyone it is way. Swords upon swords, shields clashed against shields. A strength of a family, defeated by darkness. Its creatures nothing of Middle Earth. Yet they hunt as if they knew the lands. Their tongue black and foul. Their teeth sharp, ready to devour their enemies; leaving only their bones.

"Smaug is one problem. But there is a war brewing." Bo said breaking the silence once again. "You may not believe me, but I do not care. I have wasted enough time talking to you, I now have to go and seek my friends." Bo stood up and made her way to the door, but found her exist to be blocked by two guards.

"The dwarves are at the mountain, and maybe receive the mountain, but they have to kill the dragon first." The Master of Laketown said, making Bo turn her gaze back to him. "What is the outcome of that, I wonder. I do not care, as I do not care for you, but I want you alive."

"Why?"

"You are friends with the dwarves, they will give you something as a thank you for helping their company. If they do not survive, who will know, you can sneak in and grab a few things for me and come back safe and sound." The Master of Laketown replied, after drowning his drink. "You are a shape shifter. The last one in Middle Earth, folks from all over will want to see you, and…"

"As I told your dog, I am no puppet." Bo spat, and stormed towards the man with fire in her eyes. "I am not betraying my friends for some gold coins and precious stones, so you can hide in comfort. I am now going, and hopefully you will never see me again."

Bo spun round and stormed out of the room, the guards followed her as ordered, but she did not care, she knew she could easily defeat them. They gave her weapons back, before she ran out of the street. The air was tense, and Bo could see smoke rising to the night sky, suddenly screams filled her ears, while the path she stood on shook. Within the confusion and fear, Bo looked up and saw a long, shadowy figure gliding through the smoke, setting another thing on fire. _Smaug! He has finally awoken! What have they done? _


End file.
